


The Gift

by RandySexKitten



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandySexKitten/pseuds/RandySexKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike accepts Angel's gift in 'School Hard' and life changes for Xander. A Dark and erotic journey that brings a new twist to vampiric lore. Xander's sexual awakening is brought about by Spike and they take a journey that will leave the Slayer's crew shattered and disbanded. Years pass and the pair are drawn back to Sunnydale and the Scoobies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

# The Gift

# 

  


### Chapter One

### 

Xander ran out of the library searching desperately for Angel. Fuck! Spike was at the school and everyone was trapped. He ran through the streets, wondering if he would find Angel in time. Although he didn't really trust him, Angel was their best bet at staying alive tonight.

Xander had been in the library with Giles and Ms. Calendar when the vampires attacked. He had been almost paralyzed with fear. What they had read about Spike… it was terrifying. There was no way that they were going to beat this guy.

So Xander ran. He ran behind the shelves, through the boarded up basement behind the stacks and out the door to look for a man that he hated and beg for his help.

He found the dark man not too far from the school and they raced back to the campus. All around them was evidence of the destructive nature of the demon that had taken over the school. Suddenly, Angel grabbed him around the throat and dragged him into the building.

Angel was scared. He was going to face his favorite childe for the first time in almost a hundred years. Would Spike still be the same? Would he even remember him? He had wanted young William so badly; he turned him without thought, creating a demon that had taken over that perfect body and face, destroying the poet's soul.

He wasn't sure if he could do this. He ignored the boy he held too tightly in his arms, apprehensive as he skulked down the dark halls of the high school.

"Damn it, Angel!" Xander struggled in the vampire's grip, trying to get away. His struggles were fruitless as the larger man towed him into an open hallway.

"Angelus!" Xander looked over and saw him, Spike. His heart raced and he shook in fear as the two demons hugged and conversed like old friends. He should have known that Angel would deceive them.

"I knew you were lying. Undead liar guy." Angel yanked him down, exposing his neck to the blond.

Angel looked into the eyes of the demon he'd created so many ages ago. He still loved this man. When Spike looked at him in shock, amazed at the gift he was being offered, he released the boy, allowing his childe to draw him into his arms.

Xander looked back at Angel, stunned. He had always thought that Angel would betray them, but this… this was completely beyond anything that he could have imagined. He had just handed him over to another vampire.

Spike looked into the brown eyes he had never expected to see again. Angelus had left he and Dru so many years ago. He dead heart leapt as his sire, his sire, offered him a beautiful treat.

Spike pulled the brown haired boy to him, embracing him and scenting deeply. A gift from his sire…

He could feel the boy quaking in his arms. "Shh, shh, pet. What's your name?" Spike's voice rumbled through Xander's body and he felt himself harden despite his fear.

"X..X..Xxannder…" Xander's voice could barely escape through his chattering teeth.

"Xander, be still, I won't hurt you." With that, Spike dove in and pierced Xander's throat. Xander braced against the pain, but after the initial feeling of being poked by thick needles, there was nothing but a warm drawing sensation. He relaxed into the blonde's arms, wondering if death always felt this good.

Angel looked on, ashamed and afraid. He had just given Xander as a Sire's Gift to Spike. Buffy was going to kill him. He hadn't meant to really give the boy away, but when he had seen his childe, so beautiful and deadly, he couldn't resist. He knew the boy would please Spike and so he had given him to him.

Angel could feel Angelus raging in his cage. He wanted out, he wanted to latch onto the other side of the boy's neck and drain the life out of him with his favorite childe. He hardened in his jeans and grabbed at the wall behind him, trying to control his demon. He slid to the floor, unable to tear his eyes away from the scene before him.

Blood filled Spike's thoughts, as he tasted the boy in his arms. Fear, anger, betrayal, those were all there, but he could also taste innocence, sunshine and desire. This boy, he was unique…

Spike threw his head back in ecstasy. The boy, Xander, was more than he had ever dreamed. This was no pet, no toy. His sire had chosen well. He pulled the boy up and looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes. "Mine!"

Xander smiled, still quaking with some fear and quite a bit of desire. What did that mean? Why wasn't he dead? Spike scooped Xander up in his arms and strode over to the wall where his souled sire was huddled on the floor. He set the boy down and squatted before Angel.

"Thank you, Sire." He leaned in and placed a bloody kiss on Angel's mouth, forcing his tongue in and sharing the essence of his gift. "Thank you."

He picked up his dazed boy once again. He had taken enough blood to make Xander compliant and slightly drunk. He walked out of the school, forgetting that he had come to kill the Slayer, forgetting Drusilla, forgetting everything but the prize in his arms.  


### Chapter Two

### 

Xander woke confused. His cheek itched, but when he reached down to scratch it, he couldn't move his arms. Suddenly, he remembered what had happened. Angel had given him to the blond vampire and he had bitten him! Xander could feel his heart racing and tried to control his slight panic.

"Easy, pet." A soft British voice filtered through his consciousness and he realized that his eyes were still closed. He opened his eyes to find beautiful cerulean pools staring back at him.

Black eyelashes fluttered, smudged black eyeliner accentuating the bright blue irises. There were slight wrinkles around the eyes, like the person was smiling at him. Instinctively, he smiled back.

"That's right, Xan, you're all right." Xander looked at the mouth that was offering those comforting words. Pink, well-shaped lips smiled at him, white teeth visible when words were spoken.

Xander relaxed and tried to look around. His hands were tied to bedposts. Oh, he was in a bed. It was soft. The ties were supple and silky and felt good on his skin. Wriggling his feet, he discovered that they too were tied.

He looked back at the face that he had opened his eyes to. A shock of white blond hair caught his eye, a scarred eyebrow. He tried to take in the whole picture. The blond vampire was sitting next to him on the bed, smiling.

Spike looked down at his new pet. He was devastatingly beautiful. Based on the atrocious clothing that he had removed from the boy's body, Spike determined that Xander had no idea how attractive he actually was.

Spike had shredded the boy's clothes a minion was given instructions that they be burned. He had noted the sizes and sent out another to buy the boy some clothes that actually fit.

The muscled body that he had uncovered was pleasing to his eye. The boy was an athlete of sorts. Spike scrutinized the shape and placement of the muscles, swimmer, maybe? Xander's hair was thick and soft, if too short. Well, that could be rectified in just a few months.

The boy's mouth was crooked. Spike smiled. He loved the little imperfections that he could see only added to Xander's character. He stroked his chest gently, waiting for his pet to awaken.

He watched Xander as he struggled to wake, knowing the instant that it happened. He tried to calm the boy, apparently succeeding. He looked deeply into the russet eyes that were searching his.

"All better now, pet?" Xander nodded and pulled at his restraints.

"Those are there just to make you feel more secure. Hungry?" Xander nodded again, confused by the vampire's logic.

He watched as Spike stalked to the door, flinging it open and yelling to someone outside. By the time Spike had returned to the bed, another vampire, still in game face, had appeared with a tray of food.

"Here you are, pet." Spike loosened the silk binding Xander to the bed and helped him sit up, piling pillows behind him.

Xander's stomach growled at the smell of the food and he wondered how long he had been asleep. He stretched slightly, pulling the muscles in his neck and feeling a twinge. He lifted a hand and touched the puncture wounds that decorated his tanned skin.

Spike watched his pet explore the wounds that he had left. He would need to finish the claim soon; he could smell the boy's desire as he touched the small marks. That in itself had been difficult. He had never taken care not to hurt someone when he bit before. He was quite proud that the bite was relatively neat. It would leave a lovely scar.

Xander suddenly realized that he was naked underneath the covers. He flushed and looked at the vampire from underneath his lashes.

"You can talk, pet. It's ok." Spike reassured the boy.

"W..where are my clothes?" Xander's voice was rough. Spike lifted a glass of juice to Xander's lips and he drank dutifully. He took the glass when he realized how thirsty he actually was and drained the last of it.

"I had them burned. They were horrendous. Now eat, I want you strong." Xander looked down at the food on the tray and wondered if it were safe to eat. The vampire seemed nice enough, but he was still a demon.

"You're Spike, right?" Xander picked up a piece of toast, deciding that death was preferable over being hungry.

"Yeah, pet." Spike smiled and snagged a bit of potato off of Xander's plate, chewing it thoughtfully.

"You eat?" Xander asked, shocked.

"Of course. I like food, texture, taste, it's all good." Spike stole another bit of fried potato and moved back to the door of the bedroom.

"Be right back, pet." Spike disappeared into the hallway, shutting the door behind him.

Xander glanced around the room as he continued to eat. Might as well stay healthy while he was being held prisoner. Prisoner? Xander anticipated a shock of fear, which never came.

He frowned. He was being held, forcibly, by William the Bloody, part of The Scourge of Europe, who killed people with railroad spikes and whom Angel said never gave up when he wanted something. Why wasn't he afraid?

He examined his feelings closely. He had been afraid when Spike had bitten him, then he wasn't. Huh. He chewed a piece of bacon as he remembered. When Spike had said, 'mine', Xander's fear had all but vanished. Weird.

Well, fear was the mind killer. He shrugged and continued to eat, wondering what was going to happen next. He knew he should be afraid, but since he wasn't, he might as well enjoy the ride while it lasted.

Spike re-entered the room, carrying a pitcher. He refilled Xander's glass and the boy quickly drank it down.

"Where are we?" Spike looked pleased at the question.

"An old house that I found. Nice isn't it?" Xander nodded and held his glass out for more juice.

"That's good, Xan, drink as much as you want. You need to replenish your fluids." Xander complied with Spike's request and drank another two glasses of juice before stopping.

He wiped his mouth and Spike carried the empty tray into the hallway, leaving it on the floor.

Before he got back into the bed, Spike stripped off his shoes and shirt, leaving him clad in only a pair of black jeans. Xander scooted over as Spike flipped back the covers and climbed in.

He was a little nervous, but still not afraid.

"Spike?" He waited for an answer.

"Yes, pet?"

"Why am I not afraid? I should be afraid, you're a vampire and you're in bed with me and I'm naked, not to mention that you bit me earlier and dragged me here to a house that I have no idea where it is…" Spike placed a black tipped finger over Xander's rambling mouth.

"I have claimed you. You are the imminent consort of a Master Vampire, a gift from Angelus, Master of the House of Aurelius, to his Favored Childe, Spike, who is also a Master. You have a very powerful position. You have no cause to be afraid of anything." Spike leaned in and kissed Xander.

Xander was shocked when he returned the kiss. Spike's mouth was cool and tasted of potatoes and something salty, earthy. Xander realized that he was tasting blood, but he didn't care. The kiss was delicious. Spike sought out all of the sensitive areas in Xander's mouth, drawing out the boy's taste from underneath the flavors of the food he had just consumed.

Xander tentatively pressed his tongue against Spike's and was surprised when he felt the other man draw his tongue into his cool mouth. He explored the teeth that he found there, wondering where the fangs had gone.

Xander leaned into the kiss, demanding more. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man's back and tried to pull him into a different position, one that would give him better access to that luscious mouth.

Spike laughed and pulled away. Xander lay panting underneath him, lust filling his eyes.

"What's a consort, Spike?" Spike laughed again and pulled the boy tightly against him. Oh, his sire had chosen so well. He pulled back so that he could look the boy in the eyes as he answered him.

"A consort is what you will be as soon as I finish the claiming. Now come here." Xander backed away from Spike, noticing the dazed look in the vampire's eyes.

"No, tell me what a consort is." Spike roared and leapt on top of Xander, pinning him to the bed. Xander snickered and struggled uselessly against him. Spike allowed his game face to fade away as he noticed the boy's reaction.

"You really aren't scared, are you?" Xander continued to laugh softly.

"Not at all. Please, tell me." The please did it. Spike pulled Xander up so that he was lounging back against the pile of pillows. He straddled the boy, rubbing his denim covered erection against Xander's silk covered one.

"A consort is the mate of a Master Vampire. Usually, they are other vampires that the Master has taken as his own. Occasionally, a Master will choose a human. That is very rare. In fact, there has never been a human consort in the line of Aurelius before." Xander frowned and interrupted Spike.

"So why now?"

"Because, you were a gift from my sire." When Xander looked unhappy with his answer, he elaborated.

"Angelus hates humans. He always has. He looks at them as toys and food. Nonetheless, he recognized something in you that he knew I would want, so he offered you to me."

"But Angel gave me to you, not Angelus." Xander prompted Spike.

"I know, pet, but Angelus is the one who recognized your strength. I accepted you as a gift. I had planned to keep you as a toy, but when I tasted you…" Spike trailed off. Xander felt pride when he saw the naked look of desire and need on the blonde's face.

"You are amazing, Xander. You don't realize your own potential. I am taking you as my consort, because it will only make you stronger. There are very few written records of human consorts in the older, more powerful lines, but it is said that a human consort gains many gifts from the bond. Increased sensitivity in hearing, taste and sight; increased strength and endurance… Some reports even hint that the vampire and their consort gain a better understanding of each other through their thoughts."

Spike stopped speaking to watch Xander. His face was a symphony of emotions. Obviously the boy was giving this a lot of thought. "What if I don't want to be your consort?" Spike laughed and allowed his human façade to fall.

"You will die, boy." Xander didn't react to Spike's growled declaration except to ponder the offer some more. Spike shook his head, confused.

Xander thought about his life. He was a geek of the highest accord. His best friend was a budding witch, with an IQ worlds away from his. They hung out with the Vampire Slayer and her watcher. On patrol, he was a liability. His girlfriend didn't like him and hid him away in a closet and his parents didn't care if he was around or not.

He looked at Spike. He was gorgeous. Xander could see the desire in Spike's eyes. Why on earth would this ethereal beauty want him? He could feel Spike's hardness against his own, could feel it pulsing with desire. Spike wanted him. Spike wanted to make him powerful. What did he want?

He wanted Spike.

"Ok." Xander smiled at the baffled vampire in his lap and lunged at him, covering him in kisses. Spike responded as quickly as he could, realizing that his pet was accepting the mating whole-heartedly, and not simply out of fear of his own death.

Xander was amazed at his own audacity. He was lying, naked, on top of a vampire and kissing him breathless. Well, he was making himself breathless at any rate. He pulled back, panting, looking into stunned blue eyes.

"Is that all, Spike? Do you just want me because I'm strong?" He had to know. Spike shook his head.

"No, pet. I wouldn't take you as my mate simply because you are strong. I'm pretty sure that I will love you before this is all over." Xander looked at Spike in wonder.

"Really?" His heart jumped. No one had ever wanted him before; no one had ever loved him. Willow loved him, sure, but she loved him like a brother. The desire that his young body was responding to in Spike's eyes was not brotherly at all.

"Really." Spike rolled them in the bed, lying across the warm body of his pet. He kissed Xander's forehead, eyes and nose before attaching himself to the boy's lips. He thrust his tongue into Xander's mouth, tasting the boy, learning the flavor of his mate.

Spike pushed off the boy and quickly stripped off his denim. Xander looked on in what appeared to be lecherous fear, if such a thing were possible.

"You are beautiful, Spike." Xander blushed and looked down at the bed.

Spike reached out and lifted Xander's chin. "So are you."

Carefully, he adjusted Xander on the bed, seeing only acceptance and desire in the chocolate pools of Xander's eyes. He began kissing the boy, beginning at his toes and working his way up the oh so warm body, licking and nibbling at the pieces of skin that cried out for it.

He sank his fangs into Xander's upper thigh, unable to resist the siren's call of blood. Xander screamed and thrust his hips up, wanting more of the incredible feeling. His cock was so hard that he was afraid it would explode.

"Spike!" He reached out for the blond. Spike pulled his fangs out of the delectable flesh and moved up Xander's body, forcing the boy to taste his own blood. Xander sought out the warm liquid, sucking it off Spike's long, pink tongue, reveling in the flavor.

Spike noticed and sat up on his haunches. He used one clawed finger to draw a line across his left breast, borrowed blood flooding out of the wound. He pulled Xander into a sitting position.

"Drink, and be mine." Xander hesitated only for a moment before latching himself to Spike's chest, lapping at the crimson stream that flowed down white chiseled marble. He could feel the power and desire in Spike's blood and desperately wanted to be part of it.

When the blood stopped flowing freely, Xander attacked the wound, pressing against it with his tongue and teeth, seeking more of the elixir that he felt he had barely tasted. He gasped when Spike pulled him up to his chest and sank his fangs into his neck.

Xander threw his head back, exposing his neck more fully to the demon holding him. He could feel his blood leaving his body and warming Spike's. As Spike removed his fangs, Xander orgasmed, spraying warm fluid across their bellies.

Yellow eyes bored into him. "Mine!"

Xander smiled. "Yours!" As he joyously affirmed his acceptance of Spike's claim, he felt the vampire jerk and cool seed joined warm, intermingling and dripping off their tired bodies onto the silk below them.  


### Chapter Three

### 

Angel struggled with his conscious. He could feel what had happened. Spike had claimed Xander as his consort. The first human ever taken as a consort in the line of Aurelius. He could feel their bond as it strengthened. He desperately wanted to escape the library and find his childe and his mate.

Buffy and Willow were frantic. Xander had been missing for almost two weeks and no one had any idea what had happened to him. The last anyone had seen him; he was running from the school on Parent/Teacher night, looking for Angel. The girls were still hunting for him, still investigating, not willing to let him go.

Buffy pushed herself into Angel's lap and he leaned back, unresisting, as Buffy sought comfort in his embrace. "Are you sure you didn't see him?" Angel sighed at the repetitive question. He hated lying, but he shook his head.

"No. Sorry, Buffy." She laid her tearful head on his shoulder.

Angel sighed and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, looking up as Giles walked into the library. He stood, allowing Buffy to fall to the floor. He reached down to help her up, apologizing with a smile.

"Any news?" Angel winced at the hollow sound of his own words. He was lying to the people who trusted him and the woman he loved. He wasn't sure how much longer he could do this. If only Spike would take Xander and leave!

Giles shook his head. "None, but there have been some sightings of Drusilla. Surely if she is still here, then Spike is as well."

Angel ignored the words that tried to escape his mouth. Of course no one had seen Spike. He was most of the way through a mating ritual. Another couple of days and he would be back, stronger than ever with his human mate by his side.

Although Angel had never personally witnessed the union of a human and vampire, he knew that it was a powerful combination. Not only would Xander benefit from the joining, but Spike would as well. He couldn't believe he had betrayed the boy so.

* * *

Xander reached out a hand and sought Spike's coolness. He had problems sleeping without his mate pressed against his side. Spike responded to his touch and moved closer, both men still in the grip of sleep, sharing a dream, reliving a memory.

* * *

Xander was afraid. He had never made love before and wasn't sure how it worked between two men. Spike was so gentle, though. Xander could see the healing line across Spike's chest where he had drunk and claimed Spike as his own.

Well, he would've claimed him, but when he told Spike, he had been assured that humans could not claim vampires, but Spike seemed quite pleased that Xander wanted to.

Xander tried not to struggle against the finger that was currently stretching his hole. After tonguing his ass until he came again, Spike had lubricated Xander and his own fingers and was in the process of preparing his mate for their first joining.

When he determined that Xander was relaxed and wouldn't fight against the intrusion, Spike lifted Xander's buttocks and slid a fat pillow underneath him. He tweaked the young man's prostate for the first time, earning a squeal from his lover.

Spike smiled and reached down to kiss Xander. As he rose up from the kiss, he guided his erect member to Xander's hole, pressing the blunt head gently against the young man's opening.

"Let me in, Xan. Let me in…" Xander lifted his hips and pushed against Spike. The vampire pushed back, feeling his cock force its way past the tight muscles of Xander's guardian ring. He slipped into the heat of his mate, almost coming at the sensation.

Spike paused and panted, trying to regain his sense of composure. This boy would be his undoing.

Xander moaned and thrashed under Spike. His lover's cock was pressed firmly against his prostate, sending jolts of blinding pleasure through his body. "Spike! More, more!"

Spike grinned down at his mate, pleased at the boy's reaction to his first sexual experience. He had never had such a responsive lover.

He began thrusting in and out of Xander's tight hole, relishing the expressions that were flitting across Xander's face. The sounds that the boy was making were thrilling through Spike's system, threatening to make him lose control.

He lay down on top of his boy and Xander immediately wrapped his arms around him. Brown eyes met blue and they stayed that way, staring into each other's depths as they both came, shuddering gently against each other.

Before he pulled out of his lover's embrace, Spike bit into his wrist and offered it to Xander. Xander eagerly drew on the wound, drinking deeply. Spike pulled his arm away and laved at the quickly healing marks on Xander's throat.

"I was wrong, pet." Xander looked at him questioningly.

"I'm not going to love you when this is all over." Tears filled Xander's eyes as he heard the cruel words. He struggled to get away from Spike, to get away from the man he had just given his heart to.

"Stop, love. I couldn't wait that long. I love you already." Xander's tears began to fall for an entirely different reason.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Spike smiled as he woke. They had shared that same dream every night since the claiming. It was a treasured memory and he hoped that the dreams would continue. Xander rolled in his arms to face him.

"Hey, Spike." Spike grinned as the boy wriggled down his body and engulfed Spike's cock in his mouth. Xander had gleefully declared that he wanted to be the best cocksucker that Spike had ever known and was practicing regularly.

He was definitely getting better at this. Spike thrashed under Xander's ministrations. A knock at the door caught his attention.

"Go the fuck away!" Spike threaded his hands through Xander's hair and began thrusting into the warm, willing mouth.

"Master Spike? There is someone here to see you." Spike growled and the minion outside the door fled. Xander slipped a hand under Spike's thigh and began stroking Spike's perineum, brushing against his ball sack and feathering a finger over his hole. The questing finger joined Spike's cock in Xander's mouth, and then disappeared again.

Spike jerked and thrust harder when Xander's long digit entered him and began stroking his prostate. He pushed his hips off of the bed and screamed, emptying himself into Xander's mouth.

Xander crawled back up Spike's lax body and kissed him deeply, sharing the evidence of Spike's passion. Spike smiled into the kiss and grabbed the boy's swollen member.

"Shall I take care of this, now?" Xander grinned slyly and Spike's eyes began to twinkle merrily. Another knock at the door earned a glare from both men.

"What does a man have to do to be left alone to fuck his mate around here?" Spike's voice rang through the room, shaking the walls of the house.

Xander laughed when he heard the minions outside the door, whispering. Spike growled at the door again, causing Xander's erection to twitch.

Finally, Xander got tired of his mate being distracted by something other than himself, and left the bed. He swung open the door to find a pair of filthy fledges sitting on the floor outside. Both new vampires looked at the nude man hungrily.

"What do you want?" Brown eyes glared down at the bodies huddled at his feet.

"Consort, we have been sent by another Master. He begs that you come to him." Spike growled as he heard this and leapt from the bed, hurling Xander away from the door and ripping the head off of the minion who had just spoken.

"Anything you want to say?" The other fledge quaked as he shook his head, knowing that he would have to speak.

"Angel wants to talk to the bo…" Xander looked up as another pile of dust formed at Spike's feet. Spike slammed the door and looked around the room for his mate. Xander lay on the floor next to the grate, pouting sulkily.

"You threw me."

Spike fell to the floor before his consort. "I know, love, so sorry. Come back to bed." Spike lifted Xander carefully and placed him on the bed. He ran his hands over his body, seeking out any injuries. Finding none, he climbed on top of his boy and began to kiss him.

Another knock ran out and Spike roared, sitting back on Xander's thighs. He had left specific instructions for them to be left alone for the entire two week bonding period.

"In!" he shouted. Two minions walked through the door, dropping a pale, bound figure to the floor. Both men on the bed looked at the form studiously before Spike waved the other vampires out.

"It's not time for you to feed yet, is it?" Xander questioned his lover.

"No, pet. It's not food. What do you feel?" Xander stretched out his fledgling senses that were strengthening daily, and prodded at the figure on the ground.

"Sire?" Xander wasn't sure if he was right. Why would Angel be tied up and on their bedroom floor?

"Yes, love, Sire."

He leaned in and kissed Xander hungrily, continuing what had been interrupted. Xander bucked up against Spike, his blood filled member begging for attention. Spike slid down his legs until he was at Xander's ankles. He dropped his head down and engulfed Xander completely.

Xander arched into Spike's touch, feeling as though the vampire was trying to drain him through his dick. He moaned and thrashed as Spike held him firmly in his throat, swallowing against the head of his cock, teasing him mercilessly.

"Spike!" Xander came, his warm seed flooding Spike's throat. As soon as his cock stopped jerking, Spike slid up his body and plunged his fangs into his claim mark. Xander produced the small blade that Spike had given him their second day together and quickly drew a line across Spike's jugular, attaching his lips to the wound.

They stayed that way long after the blood stopped flowing, both men sated and happy. By Spike's estimation, the mating ritual had been completed two nights before, but he could feel Xander growing stronger each day of their confinement and wanted to see how much longer that growth could continue. He wanted his mate to be as strong as possible.

When Xander's breathing had calmed, they lay in a state of half-wakefulness. Spike rolled off of Xander and wrapped his arms around his mate. Xander turned his head, looking contented.

"Why do you think Angel is tied up and lying on our floor?" Spike shrugged and peered down their bodies towards the foot of the bed.

"Dunno, pet. Want to find out?" Xander nodded and the two men reluctantly untangled themselves and crawled to the end of the bed.

Angel lay on the floor staring up at them.

"I'm so sorry, Xander." Angel's head flew back as Spike's punch sent him skidding across the room. Spike leapt off the bed to stand over the huddled shape.

"You dare speak to my consort without my consent?" Xander drank in the sight of Spike, naked and in game face, growling menacingly at Angel, being possessive of him. His cock filled slightly at the sight. Xander stood and walked up behind Spike, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist, peering over his shoulder at Angel.

"Why can't he talk to me, Spike?" Spike spun in Xander's arms and pulled him into a deep kiss, slicing into Xander's lips with his fangs. He laved the wounds carefully, healing them with his saliva. Finally, he responded.

"You are mine, love. No other demon may speak to you other than to acknowledge your position as my mate without my permission." Xander smiled down at Spike.

"Cool! So, if I don't feel like talking to someone, I can let you know and you won't give them permission to talk to me?" Spike nodded, pleased.

"I'm gonna go get some food." Xander stopped in his tracks. "Hey, the minions talk to me."

Spike smiled. "That's because they are answerable to you, my love, just as they are to me." Xander nodded and strode out of the room without bothering to cover his nudity.

"What have you done to him, Spike?" Angel growled at the younger vampire.

"I have accepted my Sire's gift and taken him as my mate. You know that. It's roaring through your veins. Why are you here? I thanked you for my gift. What else do you want?" Spike scowled down at the bound brunette.

"I wanted to see…" Spike's sensitive hearing could barely discern Angel's words.

Xander walked back through the door, a minion in tow. The vampire carried a tray of food and Xander had a glass of juice in each hand, drinking from them as he walked.

He motioned the minion towards the bed and walked over to Spike, offering him one of the glasses. Spike drank down a swallow of the sweet nectar before handing it back.

"Why is he still tied up in our bedroom, Spike?" Xander glared down at Angel.

"Just trying to get some answers, love. Go eat." Xander hopped back on the bed as the minion laid out the food in front of him. He ate ravenously, never taking his eyes off of Spike.

Spike glared down at Angel. "Now what were you saying?" Angel looked at the floor meekly and Spike jerked back, unable to accept this show of submission from his sire.

"Here now! What's going on?" Angel looked back up into blue eyes flecked with gold.

"I wanted to see, I couldn't stay away… I tried. I can't lie to them anymore but I knew that you were almost done with the ritual. I need you to leave, Will… Spike. I need you to go so that I don't have to hide you from them anymore." Angel's pained eyes pleaded with Spike to understand.

"They've already found Dru." He stopped, tears filling his eyes at the memory of losing his beautiful and insane childe. "I can't protect you. Please, take your mate and go," Angel begged.

"Dru's gone?" Spike fell to his knees. Xander flew off of the bed, wrapping his warm arms around the trembling vampire. Spike buried his face in Xander's neck, accepting the comfort that only his consort could provide.

"Spike, Spike, shh…" Xander rocked his mate in his arms until the tremors passed. Spike turned and glared at his sire.

"You murdered your own childe?" he roared.

"No! Please believe me! I led them away from her every chance I got. She followed Buffy and I one night when we were patrolling and Buffy…" Angel trailed off, blood tears dripping into his ears.

"She was weak and you let that little bitch murder her in cold blood!" Spike attacked Angel, hissing and clawing at him, striving for injuries that would cause the most pain rather than those that would cause the most damage. Xander calmly drew Spike back into his arms and nuzzled his neck, silently offering his support.

"Fine, Angelus. We'll go." Moving out of his lover's arms, Spike left his sire bleeding on the floor and opened the closet door, pulling out a large duffel bag. He tossed some clothes at Xander and Angel watched as the young human dressed.

Spike had obviously bought new clothing for the boy. Xander was dressed in tight blue jeans and a cream colored silk t-shirt. The silk glided over his body as he bent down to tie the Dr Martens on his feet. Spike slipped a brown leather jacket onto Xander before sliding into his own duster.

He shoved their remaining clothes into the duffel and zipped it shut, reaching out a hand for his mate. Xander took it and they turned to look at Angel.

"Later, Peaches."  


### Chapter Four

### 

Buffy looked up as she saw the Harley Fat Boy fly by the Magic Box. Intrigued, she looked out the window. The bike had pulled over a few doors down and the rider was stepping off of it, his back to her. She whistled low.

"What?" Willow dashed to the window to get a glimpse of what her friend had seen. The man was tall, well muscled, in tight jeans and a dirty brown leather jacket. Dark hair flowed down to his shoulders in gentle waves, soft blond highlights lightening the effect. The heavy boots on his feet gave a dangerous air to his look. He turned, looking up the street and both women gasped. He was gorgeous.

Thick silver jewelry surrounded his neck and wrists, large silver loops dangled from his earlobes and they could see that he had several rings on each hand. His bronze skin sparkled with sweat as the man pulled off his jacket, his tights jeans bulging handsomely. He adjusted his sunglasses and walked down the street away from the shop.

Willow and Buffy looked at each other. "Whoa."

* * *

Xander looked down the main street of Sunnydale. It had been four years since he and Spike had left and he was surprised at how much looked the same. The only real change he could see was the name on the magic shop.

He stripped off his jacket and slung it over his shoulder, wiping his hair away from his face. His white t-shirt was soaked with sweat and he grimaced at the feeling. No big deal, he'd be done soon. Walking along the street, he made metal notes of various potential hideouts but he couldn't sense anything.

He stood for a moment, basking in the heat of the day. Finally, he turned and walked back to his bike.

Reaching into the saddlebag on the side of the motorcycle, he flipped open a phone and dialed. Receiving no answer, he stretched, pulled on his jacket and climbed back on the bike, heading back to his love.

* * *

Spike could feel Xander approaching long before he heard the roar of the motorcycle. He grinned and continued to lie in the middle of the bed, the heady scent of his mate surrounding him.

Xander walked in the door and flung his jacket towards a chair before peeling off the rest of his clothes. "Shit, Spike. It is fucking hot out there! You didn't answer when I called." He climbed into bed next to his mate and snuggled into his coolness. "Much better."

"Was too comfortable to get up. Did you find anything, pet?" Spike laved at Xander's neck, cooling him with his touch. Xander lifted a hand to Spike's loose, sandy curls, wrapping them tightly around his fingers.

"Nope. No sign of Angel. You sure he's here?" Spike nodded and rolled on top of his mate. He wrapped a hand around their erections and stroked hard.

Xander continued his commentary, teasingly urging Spike on by talking. "The only thing that has changed is the name on the magic shop. Did you know that the owners of that shop have a bad habit of dying?" Xander moaned at the next stroke and quit trying to talk.

Spike slipped a finger into Xander's channel, marveling at the tightness. "I am always amazed at how tight you are, love." He thrust his fingers in and out, drawing out some of his previous spendings and coating his cock. He pushed Xander's legs out of the way and pressed into the welcoming heat of his lover.

"Oh, yeah, Spike, been too long."

Spike snorted. "It's been two hours, pet."

Xander spun them in the bed, straddling Spike and riding him hard. "Like I said, too long." He grinned and leaned in for a kiss, happily chasing Spike's tongue with his own.

Spike reached down and grasped Xander's cock, fisting it harshly between their bodies. Xander groaned and rode harder, driving Spike's cock against his prostate over and over again.

Too quickly, it was over. Warm semen chilled on Spike's chest as cool seed pooled out of Xander. Finally, Xander drew away from Spike, collapsing beside him and wrapping a large warm arm around him.

"Why'd we have to come back here, Spike? You know he's not going to be happy to see us!" Spike shrugged. He really had no reason to return to the Hellmouth, he had simply felt drawn to it.

"I don't know, pet. All I know is that we need to be here. Now sleep, it's the middle of the afternoon." Xander yawned and snuggled up against Spike, heedless of the dampness covering them both.

* * *

Buffy stretched and groaned as she finished her training session. "Why do I have to keep doing this?"

Giles frowned at his charge as her younger sister laughed. "Because, Buffy, you are the Slayer and must keep in shape."

Dawn snorted, "Yeah."

"Shut up, you little twerp." Her head shot up as her boyfriend peeked his head into the room.

"Is it safe to come in?" Riley looked around the door as if afraid.

"No!" shouted Dawn.

Giles sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Please do."

Buffy bounded over to the young man and kissed him hard, earning a groan of disgust from Dawn.

"You guys are gross!" She raced out of the room, the Slayer hard on her heels.

* * *

Spike dug through the pockets of the brown jacket, cursing. Xander opened one chocolate eye and peered at his mate. "You ok?"

"Can't find any bloody fags!"

Xander laughed and closed his eye. "You should know better than to think I would hide them in such an obvious place." He grinned as the vampire continued to dig through the deep pockets of his jacket.

"Oi, what's this?" Spike held up a Polaroid he had pulled from the inside pocket of Xander's jacket.

"My grave. Pretty neat, huh?" Spike looked closely at the picture. It was a simple headstone with the words: Alexander LaVelle Harris The Bravest of Us All 1980-1997.

"Wonderful. Why didn't you tell me you were dead? Would've cut down on the cost of feeding you." Xander grunted and hopped off the bed.

"I am hungry, thanks for reminding me." Xander wandered to the door of their bedroom, the same one that he had given himself to Spike in so many years before. Poking his head out the door, he shouted, "Hey, Rodchester! I'm hungry!"

A few minutes later, a minion came into the room carrying a tray with food, cigarettes and a Zippo on it. Xander tossed the packet of cigarettes to Spike, who was sitting in the middle of the floor emptying the pockets of his duster. He reached out one-handed and snagged the pack, dropping them in his lap to quickly grab the lighter that was flying towards his head.

"Ta, love." He lit a cigarette and lay back on the floor, inhaling the soothing smoke.

Xander lay on the bed, shoving bits of fruit in his mouth, watching Spike's smoke swirl towards the ceiling. When Spike finished, he flicked the cigarette towards the grate and leapt from the floor, landing on top of his smiling lover. "Gimme a bite."

Xander shoved a piece of pineapple into Spike's waiting mouth, then smashed his lips against the other man's, drawing the sugary juices back into his own. "Mmm, good." Xander licked Spike's lips, cleaning any juices that might have escaped. He deepened the kiss, drawing in Spike's tongue, sucking at the strong muscle. Spike grinned into the other man's mouth.

Xander brought a hand up and drew the sharp corner of one silver ring across Spike's neck, opening his skin and allowing his blood to flow. Xander lapped lazily at the scarlet ribbon, enjoying the moans that were escaping from his mate.

"Hungry?" Xander questioned Spike between licks.

"Yeah, pet, I am." Xander placed one tanned finger at Spike's mouth, inviting the vampire to take it in. After his finger was moist, Xander pulled it out of Spike's mouth and smeared the saliva liberally over the cut he had made. He watched, captivated, as the wound sealed and disappeared. Xander licked up the rest of the blood, insuring that his mate was clean.

* * *

An hour later, Xander was on the dance floor at the Bronze, his eyes closed, grinding rhythmically against the young coed in his arms. He lifted his beer bottle to his lips, looking across the floor into cold blue eyes.

He held Spike's gaze and dropped his head down to kiss the girl, Kayla, Kyler? He hated the feel of hot lips against his. How could people do this all the time? He leaned down and whispered in her ear, making her flush and press closer to him.

Willow danced her girlfriend across the floor to where Buffy and Riley were making out in the middle of the room. Willow poked Buffy and she pulled back, peering at her friend.

Willowed leaned in and spoke into Buffy's ear. "That guy is here!" She nodded towards the brunette they had noticed earlier. Buffy yelled to Riley that she was going to the bathroom; he nodded, frowning down at the pager vibrating in his hand.

Willow and Buffy fought through the crowd as Tara wandered back to their table. Buffy wrapped her arms around the redhead and danced them closer to the young man.

"He is totally hot!" Buffy yelled in Willow's hair. Xander suddenly looked up, his improved hearing allowing him to recognize the voice. He glanced around the floor, spotting the two girls moving towards him. He looked back over at Spike and the blond nodded and headed for the door.

Xander leaned in and nipped at the girl's bottom lip. "Let's get out of here!" She nodded happily and followed Xander out of the club. When they reached the outer door, Xander tugged the girl into the alley, drawing her into another kiss. She couldn't believe her luck. Her friends were going to die when they heard about this guy.

Suddenly the gorgeous man in her arms was yanked violently away from her. She looked over to see him in a passionate embrace with a monster. She screamed and tried to run, but the brunette had one strong hand wrapped around her upper arm. He broke the kiss and jerked her back to him.

"Brought you a present. She smells good." Spike leaned in and sniffed at the girl, smelling fear and desperation underneath the cloying scent of her perfume.

"She does smell good, love." Spike growled at the young woman, increasing the scent of her fear.

Xander pulled her tight against him, his strong chest and hardness pressing into her back. The vampire approached the pair, beaming at his beautiful mate.

"You smell better," Xander murmured as Spike wrapped his arms around them both. Spike smiled and dragged his fangs over one side of the girl's neck, allowing the blood to flow. He moved to the other side, clamping down hard. She struggled, but their combined grasp was too much for her.

Xander leaned in and attached his mouth to the wound that his lover had provided for him. He rolled the girl's blood around in his mouth, enjoying the taste of fear. When her heart stopped, he lifted her and threw her body into the dumpster before wrapping his arms around Spike.

"Better now?"

Spike smiled through bloody fangs. "Much."

* * *

"Do you think that the Slayer saw you?" Spike strong fingers dug into the muscles on Xander's back.

"Yeah, she did, but I don't think they recognized me. Oh, Spike, right there."

Spike dug in harder. "That Red looks good, doesn't she? Grew into a looker."

Xander agreed. "Yeah, really good… Now kiss me." He rolled over to his back, dragging Spike down on top of him.

Spike kissed Xander passionately. Gods, how he loved this man.

They had discovered during the last year that Xander was no longer aging. He was young enough that they had almost missed it, but now they were sure.

Something about their mating had changed Xander. Last summer they had been in Brazil. Spike had promised Dru that he would take her there after they finished in Sunnydale, and Xander had encouraged him to go. Somehow, some of the locals had decided that Xander was a demon and strung him up by his neck one afternoon when he had gone to the store for Spike's smokes.

Spike thought back to that awful time, tugging Xander close, knowing that his mate would know what he was thinking of.

* * *

Spike could feel Xander calling to him, but was trapped by the midday sun. He could hear his mate's screams as he was hung from a branch of the oak tree that stood in the center of town.

After nightfall, a broken Spike staggered out to the village square to retrieve the body of his love. He would bury him and then wait for the sunrise. Their ashes would mix. As Spike pulled Xander down from the tree, he was surprised to feel Xander's heart beating.

Spike looked around, wondering if anyone was watching him. He leaned in and kissed Xander's ear.

"Watch it, buddy, my husband will eat you." Spike almost screamed in triumph. He carried an exhausted and dehydrated Xander back to their hotel room and cleaned his mate, feeding him his blood, healing him.

Xander had hung from the tree for almost six hours before Spike had rescued him. There was no way he should have still been in the land of the living. Xander and Spike packed their things and fled the village.

They spent almost two months searching for someone who could explain the miracle. Finally, in the jungle along the Amazon, they had come across a medicine man whose eyes had grown wide at the sight of the pair.

Xander couldn't understand the man's broken and bastardized Portuguese, so Spike sat close as he translated for his love.

"You are no longer a man. You have become more and yet less."

Spike asked a question that was quickly answered.

Spike looked at Xander. "You're not a demon, love. He says that you are at rest. There is no growth in you."

"But what does that mean, Spike?" Xander squeezed Spike's thin fingers.

The medicine man spoke once again before rising. He walked away from the fire, padding away through the underbrush.

Spike looked at Xander in awe. "He says that you are eternal being, you will age no more."

They had left Brazil after that, too happy to rough it any longer.

* * *

As the memories faded away, Spike smiled in Xander's arms. Xander poked him. "Quit being sappy."

"I can be sappy if I bloody well want to. How are you going to stop me?" Xander pressed his lips against Spike's in answer.  


### Chapter Five

### 

Xander counted to two hundred before Spike stopped him. "Enough pet. It's dark, let's go. I am ready to get out of this bloody town." Xander climbed off the floor and wiped himself down with a damp cloth. The sit-ups were not fun, but he liked the results.

He pulled on the shirt that Spike tossed at him and buttoned his pants. "Where are we going?"

"I have no idea, love. I just know I have to find him. Can't you feel it?" Xander nodded and the two men walked out into the night.

* * *

Angel was thirsty. He had never felt thirst like this before. It wasn't hunger, a desire to feed, it was blinding in its intensity.

In addition, he could feel Spike. His childe was near and the fear he felt because of that was incapacitating. He had sent them away so that they would be safe! He could also feel Xander's life force tied to Spike. Obviously their mating had been successful.

He heard something drop on the floor next to him, but he did not respond. There was no way he was going to drink anything else that they gave him. No way in hell.

* * *

Spike looked around the cemetery warily, a lit cigarette in his hand. There was no way that he could keep doing this. "Xan, love, I can't…" He moaned and dropped the still burning cigarette to the ground as Xander swallowed around his cock.

Xander pulled away with a pop. "Can't what, Spike? Come?" Xander smirked evilly and returned to sucking Spike off.

Buffy raced towards the center of the cemetery when she heard an inhuman roar, Tara and Willow trailing behind her.

Spike panted as Xander stood and pulled his pants back up, deftly buttoning the fly. He grinned as his mate continued to draw in unneeded air. "You are such a faker." Xander leaned in to kiss Spike and was abruptly pushed away.

"Hey…" Spike's cool fingers latched over Xander's mouth and he was unceremoniously dragged behind a crypt.

Spike's rough voice whispered in his ear, "Slayer."

Both men stood silently, waiting for the danger to pass. They watched as Buffy ran past, her head swiveling as she searched the familiar landscape for anything out of the ordinary. Willow and Tara passed by slower, but with the same attention to detail.

"Still hunting in a pack, I see." Spike snarled after them.

"So do you, Spike." Xander grabbed Spike's hand and they strolled out of the cemetery heading in the direction that their senses were leading them.

As they approached the campus of Sunnydale University, both men could feel a tingle along their spines. "He's here," Xander muttered quietly.

"Yeah, pet."

They crept through the campus silently, feeling for their sire. Xander stood above a grate in the center of a field and pointed down. "Here."

Spike nodded and ripped the grate from the ground, tossing it to Xander before dropping into the hole. "Come on down, Xan. It's safe." Xander dropped through and together they lifted the grate back into position.

"I hope nobody tries to walk over that." Xander laughed.

"I bloody well hope that they do." Spike took Xander's hand again and the two lovers strolled underneath the university, not knowing what they were looking for.

The drainage tunnel ended unexpectedly at a white door. Spike and Xander examined it, not finding any way of entering it. Spike looked around the door as Xander scrutinized the walls on either side.

"Look, Spike." Xander pointed to an almost invisible crack in the wall. They spent several minutes manipulating the area before it opened, exposing a keypad. Spike snorted.

"Well, fuck. See if you can get the panel off, love, I'll hotwire it." Spike stripped off his duster and tossed it to the ground before he began studying the wires that Xander had exposed.

Xander stood and looked around the tunnel carefully. "I don't think this door is ever used, Spike. Look at our footprints." The route they had taken was clearly marked with two different sizes of distinctive tread cutting through the dust on the ground.

Spike glanced down and growled. "Lovely, means I got it all over my pants as well. There." He jumped up as the door swung open and Xander lifted the black duster, following behind his mate.

The corridor that they entered was immaculate. No sign of the dust filled space that they had just left remained. The door swung shut behind them and Spike allowed his game face to come forward, peering through the dark.

"It's stronger, Spike. He's that way." Xander pointed to their left and the two stealthily made their way to the end of the hallway. What they found stole their breath.

They were looking down on a large room that was filled with what looked like cages. They could see demons of all kinds trapped behind invisible walls. In the center of the room, several demons were strapped down on tables as people in white lab coats did all kinds of unspeakable things to them.

Xander's stomach rolled and he leaned back against the wall, wrapping his arm around Spike and holding him close. He reached through their link and sent his fear and dread through to his lover. Spike leaned in and pierced Xander's throat gently, drawing lightly on the wound, comforting him.

They waited as the demons were tossed back into their cages and the lab coat clad torturers left. The lighting never changed, it was harsh and unforgiving. After a couple of hours, Spike decided that no one was returning. He and Xander carefully made their way down to the floor.

Xander looked into each cage, flinching at what he saw. There was no way that a human could still be living if they carried the injuries that some of those creatures had. Spike strode along silently, following his instincts until he reached the last cage in the room.

"Xan!" he called out quietly. Xander turned and made his way to his mate, ignoring the pleas of the demons begging for his help. When he arrived at Spike's side, he crumpled to the floor.

Angel was laid out on the floor of the cage, nude, covered in wounds of various sizes. His legs were broken and the bones stuck out of his skin, tearing at the flesh when he moved. Xander looked up at Spike, but his mate was already searching for a way in.

Spike banged at the wall that separated him from his sire. Xander grabbed his leg and pointed at the keypad next to the cell. Spike ripped it off and began tying the correct wires together, silently begging his sire to hold on.

Suddenly, the wall was gone and Spike was by Angel's side. He rolled the older vampire over and pulled his head onto his lap. He tore open his wrist with his fangs and thrust it into Angel's mouth.

Angel slowly began to nurse at the wound. Xander glanced around and slid into the cell next to Spike, straightening Angel's legs, working the bones back into place and wincing when the vampire groaned in pain. Spike pulled his wrist away and Angel moved towards it, following it, begging without words for more.

Xander slit his wrist with his ring and held it against the searching mouth, allowing Angel to take quite a bit before pulling away. He held out his wrist to Spike, who licked the wound shut before hissing, "Let's get the fuck out of here!"

The two supernatural beings manhandled Angel's bulk out of the cave-like chamber. Spike grunted when he realized how much weight his sire had lost. "He's skin and bones, Xan."

Xander nodded and kept walking towards the entrance. He needed to get his mate out of here. It wasn't safe.

They made it into the drainage tunnel before the alarms sounded. Spike flung Angel over his shoulder and they leapt out of the grate and sped across the campus, running towards home.

* * *

Angel moaned and struggled against the strong arms that held him. "Shh, shh, Angel, it's ok." Angel opened his eyes to find that the warmth he was feeling was Xander. He frowned.

"Told you to leave." He coughed violently, spewing blood across the bed. Xander pulled him back into his arms, heating the frozen body with his own. It had been beyond cold in the cage that Angel had been in and Spike had finally conceded to Xander climbing into the bed with Angel in hopes of warming him up.

"Be still, Sire." Spike's voice caused Angel to turn his bed. His beautiful childe sat beside him, a glass of blood in his hands. Angel's demon surged forward and he grabbed the glass, drinking down the life-giving substance as quickly as he could.

"More?" Angel nodded. Spike climbed out of the bed and looked back at his lover. "Hungry, love?"

Xander grinned at him. "Of course!"

Spike smiled and walked to the door, calling for a minion.

Angel flinched as Xander whispered into his ear. "You would heal quicker if you would feed." He shook his head violently, refusing Xander's suggestion.

Spike returned with another large glass of blood. Rodchester arrived and placed a tray down on Xander's lap.

Xander released Angel and dug into the food that the minion had brought him. He looked over at Spike. "So can we go now? Every minute that we stay increases the chances of us being caught by the Slayer."

"I know, pet. As soon as we can get the poof on his feet, we'll go." Angel was disturbed with the discussion.

"I'm fine." He growled, drizzling blood down his chin.

Spike and Xander both snorted. "Yeah, right."

Xander looked around the room. "I like this place. Too bad we can't take it with us."

"I know, love, but we'll bring Rodchester with us, will that work?" Xander smiled and nodded, leaning over Angel to kiss his mate.

"Rodchester!" Spike waited until the minion's head appeared in the doorway. "Pack up, we're leaving tonight."

* * *

Giles sat at the research table watching Buffy. She had been feeling something strange for several days, so he was having her meditate to see if she could discover what it was.

"This isn't working, Giles! All I can see is Xander!" Neither could understand the boy's appearance in her waking dreams. He had been dead for over four years; surely he could not have anything to do with her disturbing feelings.

Willow sighed and tears filled her eyes. "I still miss him." Tara wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and rocked her gently.

"So do I," Buffy responded.

"Back to your task, please, Buffy. We need to know what is going on." Giles tapped on the table as he spoke, drawing her attention back to the crystal in his hands. She sighed and focused.

* * *

Angel moaned as he was lifted out of the seat of the van. Spike carried him into a modest split-level house and laid him on the couch in the living room. Their trip had lasted for well over twelve hours. Angel had no idea where they were, but he could feel the sun rising, so they had to have passed through at least one time zone.

Angel looked up when Xander walked into the room, hauling several large bags with him. He ordered Rodchester into the kitchen, and disappeared into one of the other rooms. Angel assumed it was a bedroom.

Xander moved around the house, happy to be someplace where he felt safe. He had helped build this place on their first trip through Texas. When the original owner backed out, Xander had quickly offered to buy the place from the builder. He and Spike had lived here off and on over the past four years. It was the closest thing they had to a home.

He stepped into the shower and smiled when he felt the cool body slide in behind him. "Hey, Spike." He turned and wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him closer and kissing him harshly.

"Now, pet, we're away, no more cause to worry." Xander nodded and gripped Spike tighter.

"Spike, what was that place?" Spike shuddered lightly in his lover's arms.

"I don't know, love, but we're away, we're home." The two men met in a passionate kiss.

Xander slid his hand down Spike's slick body, enjoying the feeling of hot water over cool flesh. He scraped his fingernails over dusky pink nipples, pinching harder when Spike gasped.

Spike wrapped his arms around his mate and drew him further into the kiss, feeling his body respond to his touch.

"So warm, pet." Xander cut off Spike's words as he grasped Spike's heavy erection. Spike tongued the silver loop in Xander's ear, tugging on it gently before releasing it.

"Let's move this to the bed." Xander agreed and they quickly washed and moved into their bedroom. Spike pushed Xander backwards onto the bed before crawling up his body to straddle him.

He rubbed his hands soothingly across his lover's chest, smiling down into the face he loved. Xander pulled him down and thrust his tongue into Spike's mouth, searching for his hidden fangs.

Spike allowed them to drop slightly and Xander deliberately sliced his tongue, flooding their mouths with blood. They both moaned at the taste and Spike shifted slightly so that he could lie in between Xander's legs.

He thrust their cocks together, wrapping one strong hand around both erect shafts, jerking hard. Xander writhed underneath him. He never tired of his lover's touch. Too eager to wait, Xander reached into the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube, thrusting it into Spike's hands.

Spike smirked at his lover and climbed down his body, lifting Xander's legs and placing them on his shoulders.

"This what you want, pet?" He slid a finger into Xander's warm embrace, eliciting approving noises from his lover.

"More," Xander breathed.

Spike quickly lubed his cock and teased the entrance of Xander's ass with the tip.

"Spike!" Xander snarled and pushed up at Spike, trying to impale himself of his lover's length.

"Patience, my beloved."

Xander growled which made Spike laugh. He thrust into his lover's body, luxuriating in the heat.

"God, yes. Oh, Spike." Xander reached for Spike and pulled the vampire down on top of him. An awkward position at best, but it gave him full access to his mate's mouth.

"Love you, yeah, love you!" Xander thrust his cock against Spike's belly, loving the way the rippled muscles felt against his smooth skin.

Spike leaned in and nipped at Xander's ears, drawing blood in several places, enjoying the view that he was being given. He thrust harder, twining his hands in Xander's hair, tugging at the curls harshly.

Xander pushed Spike away and rolled onto his stomach. Spike slid back into him and pulled him up against his chest. Spike wrapped his arms around his lover, one hand caressing and pinching the flesh of his chest and the other stroking him to completion.

Xander cried out and Spike felt warm come flow over his fingers. Xander's ass clenched around him and he thrust erratically, trying to maintain control. Xander shifted slightly, pulling Spike's sticky hand up to his mouth and began licking his fingers clean.

The erotic imagery was enough to do Spike in. He grunted and thrust again, spilling his seed into his lover. They fell backwards, panting, Spike still buried in Xander's depths.

"Love you, Xander."

"Love you, too, Spike."  


### Chapter Six

### 

Angel woke up when he fell off of the couch. He looked around the room noticing that there were no windows. Rising off of the floor, he wandered through the house. There were no windows anywhere, just solid walls.

In the kitchen, he found Xander's minion of choice sleeping under the table. Stepping carefully, Angel looked in the refrigerator and found nothing. He was starving.

Angel continued his tour of the house, looking into each room he came to. His tour ended in Spike and Xander's bedroom. He drew in a deep breath; they were beautiful.

Xander lay on his back, bronze skin contrasting with the pale otherworldliness of his mate. Spike was draped across his chest, his perfect ass twitching as if he were dreaming. Xander moved his hand and patted Spike gently before falling still.

Angel backed out of the room, closing the door silently. He stood outside their bedroom for a long time, contemplating what he had seen. When they left Sunnydale all those years ago, Xander was still a child. He had clung to Spike as they walked out of the room, as if unsure what the world would bring him.

Now, he was a man. He was strong and handsome and very much in love with Spike. Angel could see it; he could feel it. What had happened between Spike and Xander, no matter how twisted, was right.

Angel fell back onto the sofa, wishing he had something to eat. He was so hungry.

* * *

Spike wandered into the living room later in the day, almost tripping over Angel.

"Why in the bloody hell are you on the floor, you poof?" He stepped over then other man and walked into the kitchen.

"Rodchester!" Angel flinched as he heard the minion's head strike the underside of the kitchen table. "My consort is hungry."

Angel heard scrambling as the vampire moved through the kitchen searching for food for his master. Spike came back into the living room and sat on the couch, staring at his sire.

"You look like shit," he matter-of-factly shared.

"Thanks." Angel crawled over to the couch and sat down next to the blond. "Where are we, Spike?"

A yawning Xander walked out of the bedroom, clad only in low-slung sweatpants. A dark line of hair drew Angel's eyes down to the bulge in the front of the worn cotton. Spike's warning growl quickly drew his eyes away from the tantalizing sight. Xander wandered over and climbed into Spike's lap, snuggling down until he was comfortable.

Spike kissed Xander on the forehead. "Getting you something to eat, love, can you wait?" Xander nodded and Spike turned back to his sire.

"Fredericksburg." Spike ran his fingers up and down his mate's spine. Xander smiled in his lover's arms.

"We can't possibly be in Virginia."

Spike scowled at Angel. "Of course we're not in Virginia, we're in Texas, you git. Xander likes the food." Xander nodded again and looked around.

"Rodchester!" Xander's yell made Angel jump nervously. The diminutive vampire came into the room.

"There is no food here, Master. I must go to the store."

Xander scowled at the minion. "Then why are you still here?"

"The sun is still up, Master." Xander growled and climbed off Spike's lap. The minion fled the room, fearful for his life.

"I'm gonna go get some food." Xander leaned over and kissed Spike. The kiss intensified and he found himself once again in Spike's lap. He ground against his lover's hardness, breaking away from the kiss to offer his neck to his mate. Spike bit into the proffered flesh, purring at the taste. Xander reached up and carved a circle into Spike's neck, latching onto the wound and completing their circuit.

Angel sat in awe. He had never seen anything so passionate and pure.

Spike drew his fangs out of Xander's neck and lapped at the mark he had made. "You might go by and pick us up something, too, love."

Xander looked up and nodded, leaning in to finish cleaning the blood off of Spike's neck. He got up and disappeared down the hall.

Xander returned moments later, dressed in jeans and a red wife beater. He dropped some eye jackets down on his nose and leaned in for a quick kiss with Spike. "Be back soon."

* * *

Spike reached into a bowl sitting on the coffee table and pulled out a cigarette. Lighting it, he looked at Angel through his eyelashes, contemplating the older vampire.

"What happened, Angelus?" Angel looked down at his feet. He had been hoping to avoid this conversation.

"After you left, I…" Angel looked around the room searching for something to focus on.

Spike tapped his ashes out over a statue, allowing the flaky soot to float down into the concave top. He glared at his sire. "What happened?"

Recognizing the implied threat, Angel began his story. "After I sent you away, Buffy and Willow kept searching for Xander. They kept saying that they knew he was still alive. I lied, time and time again, leading them away from any clues that you might have left behind.

I burnt down the factory and killed all the minions that remained there and at the house. I didn't want them to be able to tell anyone about Xander. I was afraid that I would have to do something with the house, too, but before they found it, Xander was declared legally dead." Angel pulled his feet closer to the couch, hunching over and rocking slightly.

"After the funeral, the life seemed to go out of the group. Willow focused on her education and refused to help patrol most of the time. Giles was broken by the fact that a child that he had sent out for help was killed. Buffy threw herself into her slaying; refusing to acknowledge that she too could die." Angel drew in a deep breath.

"After about a year, I left. I couldn't stand to be around them anymore. I never stopped loving Buffy, but I just couldn't…" A sob escaped his throat. Spike rolled his eyes.

"I went to L.A., spent some time killing demons, protecting the city the best I could. A gang of vampire hunters attacked me. They hunted me for several weeks, cutting off all of my chances at escape, until one night, I finally got away. I had to kill their leader to do it.

I wandered around the country for a couple of years before returning to Sunnydale. I had to see Buffy again."

Spike snorted. "Bloody brilliant, mate. Skulking around after the Slayer." Spike lit another cigarette from the butt of the one in his hand before crushing it out on the statue.

"I love her!" Angel's voice was horse with desperation. Spike quirked his scarred eyebrow in response.

"I was watching her one evening and some people snuck up behind me and attacked me with a tazer. I woke up in the cell you found me in."

Spike sat silently, watching the emotions play across his sire's face. He blew a stream of smoke towards the ceiling and propped his feet up on the table. "What the hell was that place?"

Angel shuddered and refused to answer.

Spike crushed out his cigarette, stood and walked back to the bathroom. Angel heard the water as it began to flow.

"Rodchester!"

The minion flew past him as he raced into the bathroom. A moment later, the vampire reappeared, motioning for Angel to follow him. Angel stood unsteadily and followed the smaller man into a bedroom. Rodchester stripped the sheets quickly and remade the bed, then indicated that Angel should get in.

Angel slid between the cool sheets and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Buffy was dreaming.

She ran as hard as she could, but it was still following her. Ducking into a nearby archway, she watched as it passed.

Suddenly, Dawn was standing in front of her, shrieking. Buffy reached for her and her hand came away bloody. She pushed off of the wall to grab at her sister but Xander yanked Dawn away.

She slapped him hard and turned to get Dawn. Angel stood in her place, blood running down his face and an evil gleam in his eyes. He reached out and pulled her to his chest. "Close your eyes."

She could feel her blood draining from her body as Angel drank. She watched the night go by and listened to her heart slow. Finally, she took her last breath.

Buffy lurched up in her bed, gasping for breath. What the hell was that? She hadn't thought of Angel in years, and Xander was in her dreams again! Suddenly the gorgeous man she had seen outside the Magic Box and at the Bronze filled her mind.

Holy Moly! That was Xander.

She reached for her bedside phone and called Willow.

* * *

Spike smiled when he heard the roar of the motorcycle's engine. That bike was Xander's baby. The boy would spend a few hours every week overhauling it and cleaning it. He loved the thing, but he had never taken Spike for a ride on it. No. When they rode together, Spike drove.

The engine cut out and the door to the house flung open. He heard Xander talking to Rodchester, giving him a rundown of places he could shop in the area. He heard a girlish giggle and smiled, his pet had brought him a snack.

Xander threw an arm over the girl's shoulder and led her away from the minion. Stupid twit had giggled at the sight of Rodchester's game face. He led her down the hall, glancing through an open door and peering in to pain-filled brown eyes. He smirked at Angel and continued to his bedroom, seeking out his lover.

The girl stopped in the doorway when she saw the pale body lounging in the bed. "What's this?" Her voice was small and timid.

"This is my mate, Spike." Xander pulled his shirt off and steered the girl towards the bed. Spike was nude, lying with his hands behind his head, his erection brushing against his abdomen.

The girl looked curiously at Spike. He was as beautiful as the man she had come home with. This wouldn't be bad at all. She hurriedly dropped her purse to the ground and pulled at her skirt. Xander placed his hands over hers.

"That won't be necessary." He effortlessly lifted her and placed her on the bed next to his lover.

"I don't understand." She was beginning to get scared.

"You will soon." Spike allowed his human façade to slide away and looked at the girl with golden eyes. "Very soon."

Xander climbed onto the bed behind the girl and pressed her up against his mate. Spike looked at his lover and smiled, a garish expression in his demon guise. He leaned over the girl and kissed Xander, cutting into his lover's lips before pulling away. Xander licked at the wounds, drawing his own blood into his mouth.

The girl between them began to quake in terror. Spike pulled her close, insincerely soothing the frightened girl.

"Shh… It's all going to be ok." Spike slid his fangs into the girl's throat, running his hands through Xander's thick hair, petting his lover and drawing him close. The girl gasped out her last breath and Spike rolled over, carrying her body with him. He dumped her on the floor and pounced on his mate.

"Thank you, pet. I needed that." Xander smiled and moaned as Spike licked down his body, leaving a crimson trail. When he felt the needle-like pricks of Spike's teeth in his groin, he shuddered and came.

Spike smiled an evil smile and moved back up his body. "Couldn't wait for me, love?"

Xander shook his head. "Not when you do that." He held out his arms and Spike wrapped himself in his lover's embrace.

"We should get up soon, pet."

"You are up, Spike." Xander thrust up against Spike's engorged cock.

Spike pressed up on his hands and glared at his consort. "You're all bloody. Into the shower." Xander laughed and leapt from the bed, careful not to step on the body on the floor. Growling playfully, Spike chased him around the room until they reached their bathroom.

Xander put a hand in the middle of Spike's chest. "I cooked, you clean." He nodded in the direction of the bed.

Spike nodded sheepishly and went to pick up the girl. He carried her into the kitchen and handed her to Rodchester, leaving him with instructions on how to dispose of the body before racing back and joining his consort in the shower.

* * *

Angel was hungry, tired and scared. He was alone in the house with a minion, a Master Vampire and his Consort and he was hungry. Angelus was vying for control, the hunger driving him against his bars. He was so hungry.  


### Chapter Seven

### 

Willow and Buffy banged harder on the thick wooden door. "Giles!" Buffy yelled, trying to get her watcher's attention. Deciding that he wasn't going to answer, Buffy looked around for anyone who might be able to see her, twisted hard and broke the lock to the front door.

They found him in a very familiar position, passed out on the floor, a half-empty bottle of something colored like urine and vile smelling lying beside him. The two girls sighed and went over to the man, lifting him off of the floor and dragging him into the bathroom to clean him up. They had had to do this too many times to count.

* * *

Angel woke to the smell of blood. Rodchester was standing at the end of his bed, a small mug in his hand. He held it out to Angel, silently offering it to him.

Angel quickly grabbed the mug and brought it to his lips. Three swallows and it was gone. It wasn't enough! He hurled the mug at the wall, causing the younger vampire to jump and run from the room.

Xander walked in and glared. "What the hell do you think you are doing? This is my house! Clean that shit up!" He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Angel climbed off the bed and began picking up the shards of ceramic that littered the floor. Tears flowed from his eyes as he contemplated his life. What would have happened if Spike had seen through his ruse and had not accepted Xander? How would things have changed?

Spike looked down at his sire as he cleaned the floor. This couldn't be the same Angelus that he had known. This Angel had not even noticed him opening the door. He shook his head sadly. Where had that beautiful demon gone? Had the soul changed him that much?

Spike shifted when he felt warm arms wrap around him, he leaned back into his lover's embrace. They stood watching Angel for a long moment before he looked up at them. "Get dressed, we're going out." Spike shut the door as soon as the last words were out of his mouth. There had to be some way to get Angelus back.

Xander pushed Spike against the wall outside of the closed door. "What are you thinking?" He leaned in and kissed Spike's neck, drawing intricate designs with his tongue.

Spike moaned and arched his neck for his lover. "My sire, Angelus, the Scourge of Europe is on the floor in our guestroom, picking up the bloody shards of a mug. How the mighty have fallen."

Xander laughed and pulled away from Spike's neck. "That is true. C'mon, let's shower."

* * *

Angel glanced up when the two men reappeared in the doorway. He was sitting on his bed, trying to block all sounds out. He had heard them as they showered. Screams of pain and pleasure had filled his senses and, for a time, he had lost the ability to hold his human mask.

Spike looked into the yellow eyes of his sire and smirked. "Let's go."

Angel stood, uncomfortable in the clothing that Xander's minion had provided for him. He forced his game face to fade away as Xander and Spike both looked him up and down. They turned as one and walked towards the front of the house.

Xander swung open the door without warning and Angel flinched, jumping back when a stray ray of the setting sun reached him. He looked with fear at his childe. Spike was standing directly in a beam of light, his eyes closed as if he were soaking in the ray's energy.

Xander saw Angel's look and laughed. "I forgot you didn't know. He can be in the sun now, something to do with the bonding. He's still really sensitive, kinda like a photophobic, so we usually stay inside until almost dark."

Angel gaped at Spike, seeing him for the first time in the light of the day. He was breathtaking. As the sun dropped over the horizon, Spike took Xander's hand and the duo began walking down the street. Confused, Angel trailed behind them.

* * *

The house was just a few blocks from the main street in town. The walk to downtown was quiet and dark, the old fashioned homes creaking gently as they settled in for the night. It appeared that the residents of the town turned in early.

Downtown was a different story. As far as Angel could see, there were bright lights and people. As Xander and Spike led him down the sidewalk, he struggled to stay in his human guise. The scent of fresh blood called to him. A look from Spike told him that the younger vampire knew what he was feeling.

Xander nudged Spike and squeezed his hand. Angel watched as the lovers released their hold on each other and moved apart. He recognized their movements. They were predators on the hunt. They were beautiful.

Angel stopped and leaned against the side of a building, watching his childe and his consort woo two women who had apparently been shopping all day. The women preened and beamed under the attentions of the two handsome men, and Angel wasn't sure if he wanted to run over and warn the women before the game got too far afoot, or if he wanted to go join in the fun.

Xander said something that made the women laugh and blush. Both men extended their elbows and took the packages that were weighing their prey down. Smiling, they walked over to Angel, each with a giggling female on his arm.

"This is our friend, Angel," Spike purred. Angel could see the women swooning as Spike's voiced spun a web of seduction around them. "C'mon, let's go find a bite, yeah?" More giggling and the women followed Spike and Xander unquestioningly. They were led to a dark alleyway between two shops and Spike began kissing the woman on his arm.

Xander watched hungrily as Spike enticed his meal. Looking at Angel, he thrust the other girl towards him and went to join his mate. Angel looked down at the young woman in his arms and felt his demon surge. He struggled against it, turning his head so that she wouldn't see.

Xander glanced over from where he stood wrapped around Spike and the now silent female in his arms. "If you don't feed, Spike will and you will go hungry."

Spike's golden eyes glowed as he listened to his consort train his sire. What a powerful mate he had. He felt himself harden and dropped the mostly dead woman to the ground, turning to capture Xander's lips in a bloody embrace.

Angel could feel the woman in his arms struggling, trying to get away, trying to scream. He held her close, unsure of what he should do. Apparently Spike and Xander were not going to supply him with blood unless he fed. He was weak, weaker than he had been in a hundred years and so hungry, but his soul…

The scent of fear drifted past and he succumbed to its call, sinking his fangs deeply into the soft throat before him. As the girl's lifeless body dropped from his arms, he saw Xander and Spike watching him as they stroked each other through their jeans.

 

Angel fell to the ground beside the body in tears, crying silently for the life he had just stolen.

Xander dropped to his knees before Spike and pulled out his lover's purpled cock, swallowing it into his throat as Angel watched through tear stained eyes.

Xander looked up at his lover, taking his pleasure from having the hard coolness of his mate filling his mouth. He smiled and dragged his teeth along the length of Spike's cock, running his tongue behind, soothing the slight pain his teeth had brought.

Spike moaned and thrust into Xander's mouth, his heat burning him as always. He felt Xander's fingers creep over his body, pinching a nipple here, caressing a ball there. Spike leaned down and captured a roaming digit in his mouth. Wetting it. Preparing it. Xander slipped the digit between Spike's firm cheeks, thrusting in and rubbing Spike's prostate as he swallowed around the head of his cock.

Spike looked into the eyes of his sire. Angel sat, watching greedily as Xander brought Spike to completion. The blond vampire could see jealousy and desire fighting for dominance in Angel's eyes and knew that Angelus was trying to make his way back.

Xander swallowed one more time and Spike erupted, pouring his seed into Xander's mouth, filling him with the salty-sweet fluid. Xander cleaned him gently with his tongue before tucking him back into his jeans and buttoning him up. Spike drew him into a kiss, drinking in Xander's mouth, cleaning his essence out until all he could taste was his mate.

After the kiss, he pressed Xander against the wall and teased him with tiny thrusts, barely brushing against the head of Xander's swollen member. "Hungry, love?" Xander nodded, pulling against Spike, trying to increase the contact between them. "Then let's go."

Spike pulled away from his lover and they walked from the alley, leaving Angel with the two dead women. Angel struggled with what to do. He wanted to grab Spike and force him to submit, force him to give his mate to his sire, but the thought sickened him. What was he going to do?

* * *

Spike laughed, happiness filling his undead soul. "Did you see?" Xander smiled and nodded, Spike's pleasure at his sire's response bleeding through their link.

"I did see. He's doing well. Wonder if he'll come back to the house tonight?" Spike shrugged and tugged Xander towards the door of Xander's favorite restaurant. They served all types of German specialties and Xander was working his way through the menu, trying everything they offered him.

They walked past the long line of tourists that were waiting to be seated. The seating hostess recognized the pair and smiled. "Mr. Bradley, Mr. Harris, right this way, sirs." She led them to a secluded booth that the staff kept for regular patrons and that tourists were never allowed to see.

Xander ordered as Spike looked around the room. "Bloody tourists."

Xander snorted and he kicked his mate under the table. "A few years ago, we were the tourists." Spike rolled his eyes and motioned at the bartender across the room. Soon two glasses of scotch were placed before them.

Both men felt Angel's approach. Xander stood and sat next to Spike, leaving the other side of the booth open for their sire. Angel slid into the booth and studied the table, not talking.

Xander and Spike continued their conversation. "The fact of the matter is, we're not the bloody tourists anymore. Everyone in town knows us and loves us." Xander laughed in response to Spike's statement.

"They love me, you dolt. They think that you are a lazy shift-about who I support in exchange for kinky sex."

Spike leered and groped Xander under the table. "Then they have it right, don't they?"

Just then the waitress brought out their meals. Xander had ordered for both of them and Spike dug into his immediately. The waitress looked at Angel. "Would you like to order?" Angel shook his head, suddenly queasy.

"No, thank you."

"Mr. Bradley?" Spike nodded and the waitress left. Angel looked confused and both Xander and Spike laughed. The waitress returned with a hot fudge sundae, which she placed in front of Spike, taking away his plate of half-eaten food.

She returned again moments later with a Styrofoam box containing the rest of Spike's meal. She handed it to Xander and left to refill their glasses.

Angel was amazed. "Good service here." Xander nodded, still filling his mouth with food. Spike licked the quickly cooling chocolate off of his spoon. After making sure the spoon was clean, he pointed it at Xander.

"They love this git. He goes around town, hiring himself out as a handyman, can fix just about bloody everything. He built our house, you know." Spike dove in for another large spoonful of ice cream as Angel looked questioningly at Xander.

"So you build houses for them and then seduce their children to bring them home to your evil bloodsucking mate?" Xander lifted an eyebrow as the patrons at the tables around them turned to stare at their table when Angel's voice rose.

Xander snorted and continued to eat, ignoring the sarcastic question. Instead, Spike answered. "No, he doesn't. He builds their houses, fixes their plumbing does their gardening, their automotive work, their electrical work, helps with sick animals and just about any other job that you can think of that someone might need done, then he brings me home a tourist to munch on."

Xander nodded. "We like the people that live here, they're nice." The waitress appeared the moment that Xander swallowed the last bite. "Anything else? Ok. Thank you for coming, see you tomorrow, Mr. Harris?"

"Yep, bright and early, gotta get home to my man before lunch time."

The waitress grinned at Xander, eyeing Spike greedily. "Lucky you!" Xander and Spike laughed and rose from the table. As Angel trailed behind them to the door, he grabbed Spike's arm.

"You didn't pay."

Spike shrugged out of Angel's grip. "Didn't have to. Xander does enough work for them that they feed us for free." He took Xander's hand and the trio walked back towards home.

* * *

"Xander is alive? I don't understand…" Giles sat in his chair, his head wet and a cup of hot tea in his hands.

"All my dreams, they were about him! Then the guy that Willow and I saw last week popped into my head and I just knew. It was Xander. We have to find him." Buffy leaned towards Giles as she spoke, emphasizing her words with her motions.

"Willow?" Giles turned to look at the redhead. Willow's face was only a shade or two lighter than her hair and tear tracks stained her cheeks.

"It was him. I don't know why I didn't recognize him, but it was Xander."

Something surged within Giles, something that he had lost the day that Xander had been declared dead.

Hope.  


### Chapter Eight

### 

Xander woke up in his usual position, Spike splayed out across him, limbs entangled. He smiled and tightened his grip on his lover. He had never imagined that he could ever be so happy. Spike was his world, and he didn't want it any other way.

His friends in Sunnydale would have never understood why he had accepted Spike's proposal, for that was exactly what it had been. He had seen it in Spike's eyes when he had talked about consorts.

He had spent the last four years with a killer, a murderer of innocents and he loved it. In fact, he had started helping Spike hunt less than a year after they had bonded. He remembered the night clearly.

* * *

Xander looked around. Spike was still out. Damn, what a dream! Apparently it was Spike's night to contribute the memory. He had dreamt that he was hunting. Lying in their bed, he could remember the thrill, the adrenaline rush.

Xander sat up. His heart was still pounding and he wanted desperately to be with Spike. He knew the vampire was out feeding. Over the last year, he had come to accept that Spike ate humans. He never made an issue of it and Spike never brought it up.

Right now, though, he needed his mate. He tossed on some clothes that had been discarded on the floor. Opening the front door, he tried to remember where they were. The last town was in… New Mexico, maybe? He shrugged.

Pulling on his leather jacket, Xander strode into the night, hunting the hunter.

He found Spike at a bar, talking with a beautiful blonde. He walked over and drew his lover against him possessively. "Mine," he snarled at the woman. She looked startled and quickly walked away.

Spike jerked Xander around and pressed his lips against the warm mouth of his lover. "Yours," he whispered. Drawing away, Spike frowned. "That was my dinner, love. Now what am I going to eat?"

Xander flushed and glanced around the bar. He noticed a petite brunette sitting alone at the bar. "What about her?"

Spike grinned. "Fine, pet. Go get her."

Xander hesitantly walked towards the woman. When she looked up at him, he smiled automatically. The young woman beamed appreciatively at him. He asked her to dance and drew her out onto the dance floor. As he led her around the dance floor he sent silent thanks to his lover for teaching him how to dance. Xander looked up and into deep blue eyes filled with passion and desire.

Spike watched from across the room. He was hardening in his pants. Watching his consort procure a meal for him was intoxicating. He glanced towards the door and Xander nodded.

"Come with me?" The woman smiled shyly and nodded and Xander led her out the door. When they reached the alley across the street from the bar, Spike appeared at Xander's side. Grabbing hold of the woman, he pressed himself against Xander, allowing his mate to feel his hardness.

"Seeing you hunt down my meal…" Unable to complete his thought, Spike slid his fangs into Xander's throat, drawing gently on the wound. The woman in his arms struggled against his hold. When she drew a breath to scream, Xander clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up."

Spike withdrew his fangs and both men arranged themselves around the terrified woman. Xander watched, breathless, as Spike drained the woman's life. Xander hardly noticed when she fell to the ground between them, his eyes glazed over with desire.

They made it about two blocks before Spike bent Xander over a bench and fucked him senseless.

* * *

Spike smiled at the tremors in Xander's body. He knew what his consort was thinking about, it had invaded his dreams and brought him to full wakefulness.

Spike lifted his head and looked at Xander. His boy was staring at the ceiling, completely lost in his thoughts. Spike smiled and slowly moved down Xander's body. Xander was pulled from his thoughts by a cool mouth around his hardened length.

Xander groaned and thrust into the wet cavern. Spike smiled around his cock and moved softly, barely applying any pressure. Xander was squirming beneath him and he allowed his mate to slide from his mouth. Spike crawled up Xander's body, pressing their lengths together, kissing his brown-eyed mate breathless.

"Want to make love to you, Xan." Xander nodded. Spike began pressing kisses along Xander's collarbone, nipping at the flesh in the hollow of his throat. He sank his fangs into his mark briefly, drawing blood, but not drinking.

He kissed down Xander's body, worshiping the man he had chosen to spend eternity with. When he reached Xander's feet, he stopped and reached under the bed for the bottle of oil that they kept there for this purpose.

Spike drizzled the oil into his hand and rubbed his palms together, covering them in the slick, sweet smelling substance. Picking up a foot, he started at the toes, massaging each one thoroughly before allowing his fingers to run the length of Xander's foot.

He pressed hard into the arches, dragging his fingers up and down, pressing all of the sensitive places that he loved to kiss. Spike looked at his lover's face. Xander looked positively debauched, his arms thrown carelessly over his head, his mouth open, his eyes closed. Spike loved making his Xander look this way.

After about ten minutes of listening to Xander's contented moans and sighs, Spike moved to the other foot, repeating the entire process. When he was sure that each foot had received its fair share of attention, he picked up the oil again.

This time, he worked on the calves, rubbing the oil in forcefully, making Xander's strong muscles tremble beneath his touch. After the calves came the thighs, and after the thighs, the abdomen. Spike loved rubbing Xander's stomach. He was like a big cat, arching into Spike's touch, begging for more with each breath he took.

Spike sat on Xander's thighs as he massaged his chest and shoulders. Their erections present, but not demanding. He worked down each well-built arm, digging under the muscles, bringing a bit of pain with the pleasure.

He spent more time on Xander's hands than he had on his feet. He caressed each digit, intent on softening the calluses that Xander had developed. When Spike finished, he climbed off of his lover and turned him over, adjusting him in the bed.

Xander allowed Spike to do all of the work. He loved it when his mate was in this mood. He felt spoiled and pampered. Spike climbed back onto his thighs, massaging Xander's back with long, sure strokes. He followed every line in his lover's back. Reaching up, he pressed into the soft warmth of Xander's neck, easing any stress that might have taken up there.

He turned, straddling Xander's back, facing his feet. He ran his hands as far down Xander's legs as he could reach, relaxing his lover with his touch. Finally, he turned to the place he wanted to be. He pressed hard on Xander's ass, squeezing the muscles he found there. He poured some oil in the crease of Xander's thighs and rubbed it over the entire area before dipping in a single finger into Xander's tight heat.

Xander's appreciative noises had not stopped through the entire massage, however, he moaned differently at this touch.

Spike massaged Xander's prostate relentlessly. Xander shuddered, feeling his orgasm swiftly approaching. He had always heard that men developed the ability to stay off their orgasms over time, but that was one skill he had never learned. A single look from Spike was all it took sometimes.

This gentle torture was more than enough to set him off. He thrust once into the satiny softness of their sheets before crying out his release. Spike smiled and turned Xander over once again.

"All relaxed, love?" Xander nodded wordlessly, splaying out his legs so that Spike could lie between them. Spike slipped one slick hand around his own erection, lubricating the cool shaft.

He slid effortlessly into Xander, thrusting gently, watching his mate intently as he made love to him. Xander looked into the brilliant blue eyes that he loved so much. He never wanted to be anywhere else.

Spike leaned in and began to lick at the now dried blood on Xander's neck. When all traces were gone, he slid his fangs back into his mark and drank slowly, rhythmically as he thrust. In no time, he shuddered in Xander's arm, spilling his seed into his lover.

Withdrawing his fangs, he kissed Xander. "Love you so much."

Xander sighed, basking in Spike love. "Love you too, Spike."

They fell asleep, Spike still buried within Xander's body.

* * *

Angel lay awake in the next room, his vampiric senses allowing him to hear and smell everything that had just happened. The guilt he had been feeling for so long began to dissipate.

He knew his childe. Spike loved with his whole being and Spike loved Xander. He'd been unsure for a while, originally thinking that Spike had kept Xander out of spite, or a symbol of conquest. When they had saved him from the Initiative, he knew that they were close, but still, he had been unsure.

Now he knew. Xander was safe. No one would ever be able to touch him, not with Spike protecting him with everything he was. Angel also knew that Xander was happy. Xander was so much like Spike. All Xander had ever wanted, all he had ever craved, had been to belong and to be loved. Now he was.

Angel allowed himself to drift to sleep, into guilt-free dreams for the first time in over four years.

* * *

Buffy frowned. There had been no sign of Xander anywhere. She, Willow and Giles had searched the entire town, seeking out any evidence pointing towards their missing friend.

Walking up the steps of Lowell House, she hesitated. Riley had never seemed really happy when she visited him at his fraternity. She shrugged. Whether Riley wanted her there or not, they needed to talk. Pressing the doorbell, she waited anxiously. Something just felt wrong.

When no one answered, she let herself in, looking around as she trod through the apparently empty house. Nothing. There was no one here, but the television was still on and there was food on the table.

She began to explore further. She came to a hallway with a mirrored closet. It seemed out of place. When she tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. Weird. Tugging harder, she finally moved it slightly. She peered through the crack she had opened and gasped. It was an elevator.

Where there is an elevator, there are stairs. She searched the house methodically until she found them hidden in the back of the linen closet. What was it with these guys and closets?

She made her way down the stairs, stopping to listen at regular intervals. She came to a door several flights down and cracked it open. It lead into a room filled with an enormous table and dozens of chairs. It looked like a boardroom.

The table was heavy and black, it seemed to be made out of some kind of natural stone. The legs were all twisted together in an intricate design that was not obvious if one was not looking right at it. The chairs were high quality, she could tell. Black leather and dark wood. Elegant, refined. There was another door to her right, but she was more interested in the view in front of her.

She walked through the empty room silently, peering out through a window that dominated the far wall. What she saw stunned her. Demons tied to chairs, cells full of unrecognizable body parts. Her stomach turned as she watched a Fyarl demon's arm being removed at the elbow.

Buffy heard rustling outside the other door that she had noted. She glanced around, seeking a place to hide. She darted underneath the table, concealing herself behind one of the heavy legs. Unless someone looked directly under the table she would be safe.

Six pairs of feet appeared and the leather chairs creaked as weight dropped into them. A woman's voice filled the room.

"What were you thinking? How could you leave the entire complex unguarded? I should have all of you shot!" Buffy flinched at the woman's tone. It was cold and heartless, she meant what she said.

Suddenly a familiar voice spoke up. "Ma'am, there were guards assigned. It is unknown why they weren't at their posts, but there is no way that the hostile could have escaped on his own. He was in very poor condition. We had estimated that he would not last through another night."

Buffy could not believe it. Riley was one of the people sitting at the table!

"Well, Lieutenant, forgive me if I seem upset. It is simply that my research into demons and souls has been completely nullified as you lost my lab rat!" Her shout rang out in the room.

Another voice spoke up. "Surely if there is one, there will be more."

The woman stomped her foot forcefully. "No! There are no more! It was the only vampire in existence with a soul! It had been cursed. Do you know what that means? It means that they do not come like that ready made!"

Buffy held her breath in fear. If she hadn't, she would have gasped. They were talking about Angel! Angel had been in one of those horrible cells that she had seen in the cavernous room below.

The woman's voice was now eerily quiet. "Find my vampire. It had a tracer, go get it. I want it returned to me within the next forty-eight hours or there will be hell to pay."

A chair scraped back and the woman left the room. The unfamiliar voice spoke up again. "Riley? What are we going to do, man?"

Buffy could almost feel her boyfriend's shrug. "Go find him. Last reading on the tracer said he was somewhere in south-central Texas. Come on. We need to go call our professors and hit the road."

Buffy heard something slide across the table. "No thanks, man, I don't need that. Mine is in my room." The rest of the chairs slid back and the sound of the men's voices faded as they left the room through the same door they had entered.

Buffy waited where she was, afraid that someone would come in and find her. Finally, biology forced her from her hiding place. She had to pee. Glancing at the table, she saw what had made the sliding noise. It was a small black box. She couldn't tell what its use was, but she knew Willow might. She slid it into her pocket and left the room, praying that she would make it out of the house alive.  


### Chapter Nine

### 

Spike awoke, listening for movement. Ah, there it was. Rodchester was in the kitchen, cooking something for his pet. Speaking of Xander… Spike lifted his head and looked at his boy. Beautiful.

He climbed off the bed, careful not to disturb his mate. Every time Spike gave Xander a massage like last night, Xander ended up sleeping for hours.

Spike pulled on a pair of Xander's sweats and headed towards the kitchen to tell Rodchester to bugger off. The minion was really getting on his nerves, but he was Xander's to keep. Spike had given him to Xander as a bribe-slash-gift when he forced the young man to return to Sunnydale.

Rodchester worshiped Xander. The fledgling vampire would walk out into the sun on Xander's command. Spike wasn't real sure what he had done, but he was pretty damn sure he had screwed up when he had turned the minion.

"Oi! Knock it off! He's sleeping in." Rodchester immediately began cleaning up the kitchen, putting away the food he had been preparing.

Spike pondered what he would do today. He was temped to go out and watch the sunrise, just because he could, but decided that it wasn't worth the headache that would inevitably develop. He would just go back to bed.

As he passed Angel's room, he could feel the older vampire's eyes on him. He slid into game face and growled at his sire. Angel closed his eyes and Spike resumed his trip back to his room.

Spike dropped the sweats to the floor and picked up the phone. He kept his eyes on Xander's face as he dialed. Gods, his lover was gorgeous. "Hello? Yeah, it's Will. I wore him out, sorry. Sure, pet, tomorrow would be fine. I'll let him know."

Spike slid back under the covers, snuggling in close to Xander. His lover moaned and huddled closer. "Who did you call?"

Spike smiled. "The restaurant, love. You can sleep." He listened as Xander's breathing evened out, allowing the thumping of his lover's heart to pull him back into his dreams.

* * *

Angel climbed out of bed and stretched, amazed at how good he felt. His stomach was full and he had slept well throughout the night, even with the interruption by his childe and his lover. He hadn't felt this well in ages. Suddenly, he remembered.

He'd fed last night.

Now he felt like shit. Healthy shit, but shit nonetheless. How could he have done such a thing? Guilt hit him hard and Angel staggered under its weight.

In the master bedroom, Spike and Xander looked at each other.

"It just hit." Their voices mingled as they spoke simultaneously.

Spike snorted and Xander laughed. Rolling, they fell off the bed wrapped around each other. As they hit the floor, they both jumped to their feet and raced each other to the kitchen.

Rodchester was waiting for them, an elaborate meal set on the table. He did not seem to notice their nudity as he went about serving his masters.

As Rodchester was refilling Xander's plate, Angel walked into the kitchen. Spike waved Rodchester away and the minion disappeared silently.

Spike smiled up at his sire and dragged Xander into his lap. Xander reached out and pulled his plate closer so that it was once again in front of him and continued eating. Angel sat at the table opposite the two other men.

Xander shoved a plate towards him and Angel looked at him, puzzled. Xander shook his head. "Sorry, I forgot you don't eat." Spike rolled his eyes and pulled Xander closer.

When Xander finished eating, he turned in Spike's lap, ignoring the silent vampire across the table. He rubbed his cock against Spike's, hardening them both. Smiling, he tilted his head to the side, seductively.

"Hungry?"

Spike smiled back at his mate, his cock hardening even more. "For you, love? Always." Angel lost control of his visage when Spike bit into Xander's neck. He had never had human blood offered to him willingly and desperately craved it from the beautiful creature in his childe's lap. Spike purred when Xander's ring sliced his skin and his mate began drinking from him as well.

Angel's growl caught the lovers' attention and they released each other's throats, turning to look at the dark-haired vampire. "What, Peaches? Want some of this?" Spike trailed a finger through the blood that was trickling from Xander's neck, holding the bloody digit out to his sire.

Angel leapt up from his chair and launched himself at the pair. He fell to his knees beside the pair and sucked on Spike's finger hard. Spike and Xander smiled down at him, waiting for him to finish.

Angel allowed Spike's finger to fall from his mouth and whimpered. Xander leaned down and kissed him, allowing Angel to taste Spike on his lips. When Angel reached up to wrap a beefy hand behind Xander's head, Spike growled and Angel pulled back, apologetic.

Spike smiled and pulled his sire up for a kiss. "He's mine, Angelus. Hands off." Angel nodded and Xander watched appreciatively as Spike and Angel began to kiss again.

Suddenly there was banging at the door. Spike looked over at the clock. Four in the afternoon. Who the hell would be here now?

Rodchester stood nervously in the doorway. "Master? The sun…"

Xander waved him off and strode to the door, yelling through it. "Who is it?"

There was silence for a long period before he heard, "Xander?"

Xander turned and looked at the two vampires standing behind him. "Buffy?"

"Xander! Can we come in?"

Xander hollered back through the door, "Hang on! I need to get some clothes!"

Xander, Spike and Angel stood, unmoving, contemplating what was about to happen.

Spike snarled. "I don't want the Slayer in my house."

Xander nodded. "Neither do I. Let me get dressed and I'll go for a walk with them." Spike followed Xander to their bedroom as Angel stayed where he was, staring at the front door.

"What do you think they want, Spike?" Spike shrugged, he had other concerns.

"How the hell did they find us, pet?" Xander quit tying his shoes and looked up at Spike in shock.

"Oh, shit. I have no idea." Xander dug through the bags that they had yet to unpack and pulled out Spike's cell phone. "Keep this close, Spike. I'll call you no matter what happens, ok?" Spike pulled him in for a kiss, tasting himself and his sire in his boy's mouth.

"Hang on, love." Spike went into their bathroom and came back out with a damp washcloth. He wiped down Xander's face and neck, removing all traces of blood. Leaning in, he laved at his almost healed bite, helping it heal completely.

"There you go. Be careful, pet. These are not the same people you knew four years ago." Spike held Xander in his arms, reluctant to let go.

"I will, Spike. Be back soon." He kissed his mate a final time and walked away, combing his hair with his fingers, snagging his sunglasses off of the dresser before leaving the room.

He blew past Angel, shoving the vampire back so that he couldn't be seen from the front porch and opened the door. Buffy and Giles stood leaning against the railing he had installed the last time they were in town. Willow was sitting on the porch swing, slowly rocking, her toes dragging the ground.

Buffy stood up straight and walked towards Xander as he pulled the front door shut behind him. "Xander?" She looked into the eyes of a man. This was not the boy that she once knew.

"Hey Buff. Giles, Willow." Xander studied the group. Giles looked old. There was no other way to describe it. His hair was too long and poorly combed and his clothes were worn and uncomfortable looking.

Willow looked good; her hair was a bit shorter than it had been when he left Sunnydale, styled attractively, rather than all one length. Her eyes sparkled as she smiled at him. Willow was the same. He could sense it.

Buffy disturbed him. He knew it had something to do with his bond with Spike, but she sent shivers up and down his spine and not in a good way. She was thinner, the attractive roundness of youth was gone and hardness stood in its place. It looked like it would hurt if you hugged her.

Buffy was still studying Xander. Finally, she spoke. "Where's Angel?"

Xander was taken aback. "Angel?" Willow held up some type of device. Xander looked closer and saw that it had digital numbers moving across its face.

"What the hell is that?" Xander frowned.

Willow spoke softly. "Buffy discovered that something happened to Angel and found this. We followed his tracer out here. It shows that he is in this house." Willow looked down at her feet.

Giles spoke next. "Why are you here, Xander?"

"Because this is my home. Look, I'm tired. Go check into a hotel and I'll meet you somewhere tonight. There's a restaurant on Main Street…"

Willow nodded. "I saw that. German food, right? What time should we be there?"

"Around eight. If you don't see me, tell the seating hostess that you are there to meet Mr. Harris. She'll seat you immediately." He leaned against the door as the trio walked down the sidewalk. When they turned the corner, he dropped his hand to the doorknob and let himself inside.

Immediately, cool arms wrapped around him. "You stink of the Slayer. Go take a shower, pet." Spike pushed him towards the bedroom.

"Only if you come too." Spike followed Xander down the hall, once again leaving Angel alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Spike and Xander sat at their regular booth as their waitress pulled together two tables to prepare for the rest of their group. Spike fingered a cigarette as Xander stared off into space. Angel paced the room, anxious to see Buffy again.

All three stiffened when they felt the Slayer arrive. Spike kissed Xander, holding him close and reassuring him with his touch. Angel looked on with jealousy. The kisses that were shared this morning had made his blood boil. He wanted more, and from Spike and Xander's reactions, he just might get it.

A gasp brought their attention to the doorway. The seating hostess was smiling at Spike and Xander, unaware of the tension in the people behind her. "Mr. Harris, Mr. Bradley, the rest of your party is here. If I can do anything else for you, please let me know." She smiled and motioned towards the table as she left the room.

Spike reached out and poked the waitress. "Leave off, pet. We'll call you when we're ready." She grinned at the handsome blond and danced out of the room, happy that she had won the drawing tonight and got to serve the sexy duo and their guests.

As soon as the waitress stepped out of the room, Buffy pulled out a stake and launched herself at Spike. He sat calmly as Xander stood up and blocked her path. "Stay away from my mate, Buffy." He frowned at her, the threat in his tone obvious.

"Xander! That's Spike! Move!" Buffy moved as if to pass him and he shoved her back. She flew across the room, landing at Giles' feet. Angel struggled to control himself, he knew that Xander and Buffy needed to work this out on their own.

"Mine!" Xander all but growled at his former friend. She had attacked his mate and was now the enemy.

Spike stood and walked to Xander, wrapping his arms around his consort. "Unless you can sit and eat like civilized people, we will have to ask you to leave." Giles looked at Spike in shock. Shaking, he sat down at the table, wishing that he had something to drink.

Angel still stood against the wall, warring with himself. Buffy had been the love of his life, but he had given her up years ago to protect his childe. He had no idea how to address the situation. Fortunately Willow spoke up.

"Buffy, let's sit down and talk, ok?" She pulled out a chair and sat down opposite Giles, motioning for Buffy to join her. Spike waited until the three were seated then poked his head out the door, calling for their waitress. He took Xander's hand and led him around the table, sitting as far from Buffy as he could.

Angel silently walked towards the table, choosing to sit beside his childe, smiling at the other vampire when Spike reached out and patted his hand.

Willow looked at Xander through misty eyes. "Why are you here with Spike?"

Angel cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention to him. "He belongs to Spike. I gave him to him."  


### Chapter Ten

### 

"Mr. Bradley? Did you need me?" Spike and Xander smiled at the young woman as the rest of the group stared at Angel in shock. Xander ordered food for everyone and Spike asked the waitress to bring in a bottle of scotch and several glasses. She smiled at the group, wondering why they were all so quiet and left the room to fill their order.

Buffy was the first to regain her voice. "What?"

Angel was tired of lying, tired of hiding his true nature, tired of being hungry all the time. He loosened the chains holding Angelus' cage shut and began to tell the story.

"The night that Spike attacked the school, Xander found me. I was about four blocks away and we raced back to try and help. When we reached the school, I thought that I would be able to get closer to Spike if I pretended to be Angelus." Spike smirked around the cigarette in his mouth and looked at his boy. Xander's eyes were glazed over, remembering and reliving the sensations of that night.

"So, I grabbed Xander around the neck and hauled him down to confront Spike. When I got there, I remembered how much I loved my childe…" Fiery eyes looked at the people that had once meant so much to the souled vampire. "Do you have any idea what it is like to lose your family? Spike and Dru… they were my everything. When I saw Spike again, the love that I had always felt for him came rushing back. I knew how he loved and what it would mean to him for me to offer him such a beautiful gift, so I gave Xander to Spike. Spike accepted and took Xander as his consort."

Angel's explanation confused the Scoobies.

Willow looked at Xander. "Xander? Do you want to be…" She wasn't sure what she was asking and stopped.

"Spike is my mate. He gave me a choice and I chose to spend eternity with him. No, he is not planning on turning me." Xander frowned at Giles, sensing what was going through the watcher's mind.

"There has never been a human consort in the line of Aurelius…" Giles trailed off, nursing the scotch that had appeared before him.

"Ta, pet. Food soon?" The waitress nodded at Spike and left the room.

"Nope, there never has. I am the first, and will most likely be the only." Spike nodded and pulled Xander to him for a kiss.

Buffy's face curled in revulsion. "Angel? You told us that you hadn't seen Xander; you said that he never found you. I don't understand! You told me…"

Angel interrupted. "I lied. I killed all Spike's minions, burnt down his factory and hid he and Xander from you until the bonding period was complete and they could leave town."

Angel's emotions were churning. He had always thought that he loved Buffy with everything that he had. He thought that the feelings he had for her were real and eternal. Now he realized that he had been mistaken. The lustful love he had felt for a sixteen-year-old girl had never developed into anything more substantial. Instead, it had faded away. He felt nothing but disdain for the woman sitting in front of him, she was nothing like the girl he had fallen in love with. Being exposed to the adult version of Buffy made him realize that his feelings for her had changed.

The waitress reappeared with the food and Spike and Xander began eating quickly, winking at the waitress as she placed platters of food before each of the others. Buffy and Willow finally began to pick at the unfamiliar food, while Giles ignored his plate and put away the better part of the bottle that Spike had shoved in front of him.

Buffy was fuming. Angel had lied to her. She had trusted him and he had lied! All that time they had searched for Xander, and Angel had known exactly where he was.

Angel, on the other hand, felt quite happy. He finally felt free. The guilt was gone; he was free of the chains that had bound him to the Slayer, to the killer of his kind. A feral smile flashed across his features. Spike noticed and grinned back.

Giles contemplated the trio before him. Xander was alive and happier than he had ever appeared in Sunnydale. Contrary to what the Council accepted as fact about a demon's ability to feel, it appeared that Spike was quite enamored of the boy. Angel appeared a bit gaunt and Giles wondered if the vampire had returned to eating rats in alleyways. Somehow he doubted it. All in all, Giles determined that Xander couldn't possibly be in better hands.

More scotch slid down Giles' throat. He was tired. He had allowed himself to become emotionally involved with his charge and this was the price. He heard a noise, but ignored it.

Spike's head snapped up and he glanced towards the front room. Something was going on. Xander and Angel looked up seconds later and all three jumped up from the table, looking for an alternate route out of the restaurant.

"Ange…" Buffy was cut off by the arrival of the seating hostess.

"I am sorry, but you cannot just…" The hostess was shoved aside by one of the men entering the room. Buffy and Willow gasped as ten weapons of various sizes were pointed at them.

Angel and Spike were in game face and Spike was standing slightly in front of Xander, protecting his mate. Xander growled, recognizing one of the men in front of them. He spoke quietly, knowing that both Spike and Angel could hear him. "That's one of the lab coat guys from the place we nabbed Angel."

Spike hissed and shoved Xander further back. Buffy cried out when she recognized her boyfriend. "Riley! What are you doing?" Riley pushed Buffy to the side, ignoring her comment, intent on recapturing Angel.

"Hostile A1, you are under arres…" A chair hit Riley in the head, dropping him to the floor. The soldiers spun as one and fired.

Giles looked down at the bullet holes littering his chest and looked at Xander. "You're happy, I can see that." Xander was amazed at the depth of emotion those few words betrayed. Giles fell to the ground, his blood pooling around his lifeless body.

Buffy looked on in shock. "Giles!" She ran to his side, sliding in his blood. She shook his shoulders hard, crying out his name. "Giles!" Buffy wailed and threw her head back. Her watcher was dead.

Willow had been backing up all this time, trying not to draw the soldiers' attention. She scooted towards Spike and Xander reflexively, even in her shock knowing she would be safer close to the pair.

Xander saw her movement out of the corner of his eye and made a decision. He looked at Spike and the two men flew into motion. Guns were torn out the hands of their users, leg bones cracked under force. After a few quick moves, they had disarmed the band before them.

Spike shoved Angel towards the door, Xander followed, dragging a shell-shocked Willow behind. Spike stopped behind Buffy, where she lay over the top of Giles' body. "C'mon, Slayer, we need to go." He picked her up under the arms, grimacing distastefully. When they reached the sidewalk, Spike saw Xander slapping his cell phone shut.

"Rodchester should be here any minute. Let's go over there." Xander pointed towards an alleyway and the bedraggled group hid in the shadows. A black van dragging a small trailer appeared and Xander opened the sliding door, helping Willow climb in. Spike shoved Buffy in the door and he and Angel jumped in last.

As Rodchester slammed the van into gear, Spike allowed his demon free reign. He grabbed Buffy around the neck and threw her against the wall of the van. "What the hell were you thinking leading those men to my mate?" He roared and Buffy flinched back from the sound.

Spike knew he was being irrational, the soldiers had followed the tracer's signal, but he didn't care. As far as he was concerned, the Slayer had put his consort in danger and did not deserve to live. Angel growled lowly at his childe, knowing that Spike was teetering on the edge.

Xander looked on, his arm around a trembling Willow. She was obviously deeply in shock. Spike's possessive and protective nature was flaring and Xander was using the excuse of holding Willow to keep himself from attacking Spike and forcing him to fuck him in front of everyone in the van. Spike could feel the lust building in Xander and stepped away from the Slayer.

Spike moved over to Xander, detangling Willow from his mate's arms and dropping her to the floor. He wrapped those warm arms around his own cool body and began to kiss Xander passionately.

Willow edged closer to Xander's legs, her eyes wide. Her mind kept replaying the scene in the restaurant. Riley shoving Buffy, Giles hitting him with a chair, Giles dying… She shuddered. She peeked at Spike from underneath her eyelashes as she wrapped a thin arm around Xander's calf.

Buffy glared at Angel. How could this be happening? He was supposed to love her. He was supposed to protect her! Buffy wasn't sure who she was thinking about. Angel and Riley had both betrayed her trust today.

Buffy slid one hand down her leg, reaching for a stake. How dare they! Her hand trembled as she fingered the sharp piece of wood. Spike would go first and Xander would be free of him.

Angel was watching Spike and Xander. He had feared for them while in the restaurant, not Giles, not Buffy, but for Spike and Xander. They were his family and he had to protect his family. He caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. Buffy had a stake and was glaring holes in Spike's head. She wasn't going to touch his family.

Buffy saw Angel look at her and trembled under his gaze. She felt the anger she had been clinging to begin to fade away. She still loved him. He had disappeared without a trace and she had mourned for ages. Now he was looking at her seductively, his tongue swept over his lips and he smiled. Tentatively, she smiled back, her doubts and fears retreating under his heated gaze. God he was gorgeous.

Angel reached for Buffy and she sighed, leaning into his familiar touch. His hands roamed her body and she trembled underneath them, desperately wanting more. As Angel threw away the last of her stakes and clasped the manacles around her wrists, she realized that she had made a horrible mistake. "Angel?"

Angel moved across the van to where Willow was huddled next to Xander's feet. He brushed his hands over her silky hair and settled himself down on the seat next to his childe. Spike released Xander's lips and looked at his sire. He glanced to the back of the van and saw Buffy hanging by the manacles he had placed there years ago.

Buffy screamed and pulled at the chains. Spike, Xander and Angel did appear to even hear her. Willow flinched, but made no move to help her friend.

Spike leaned in and kissed Angel briefly before pulling Xander up into his lap. Willow whined at the loss of contact and Xander reached down a hand to touch her. Spike pulled her up on the seat next to Xander, allowing the frightened girl to hold his lover's hand.

"Rodchester. Head back to Sunnydale."

* * *

At the outskirts of the Southern Californian town, Spike called out to Rodchester and the black van slid to a stop just in front of the Welcome to Sunnydale sign. Spike nudged Xander awake and the two looked out across the town that Spike had promised Xander would never have to return to.

"I'm sorry, love."

Xander leaned in and kissed Spike. "It's ok, Spike. I know you didn't want to come here. We have to figure out how to get rid of that tracer, though." Spike nodded and drew Xander back to him. He nodded at Rodchester and the minion drove to the house they had left just days before.

They pulled up underneath the attached carport and Rodchester ran for the door, preparing the way for his masters. Angel pulled Buffy free from her manacles and carried her in. Her wrists were raw from hanging for over twelve hours and she was weak and dehydrated. She had lost her voice several hundred miles back and her throat felt as though she had been gargling with tacks.

Xander helped Willow into the house, supporting the redhead under her arms. He laid her out in the guest room closest to the master bedroom and covered her snugly.

"Rodchester." Xander spoke quietly. When the minion arrived he continued, "Make sure that she gets what she needs, but don't let her leave the house." The minion nodded Xander walked from the room and went to the room where Spike was waiting.

"You ok, love?" Spike reached out and Xander fell into his arms.

"Yeah. I just never expected…" Xander trailed off as he tried to collect his thoughts.

"I know, Xan. We'll get that tracer out of him and then we can hit the road. We won't ever come back. Maybe if we burn this place, it will keep us from returning to it. I do like the memories it brings back, though." Xander grinned and snuggled deeper into Spike's embrace.

"I like the memories, too, but can we burn it?" Spike answered with a kiss. He slid his tongue deftly into his lover's mouth, drawing Xander into the kiss. Xander could feel the tension slowly bleeding out of his body.

Spike sucked at his mate's tongue, enjoying the taste of pure Xander. Finally releasing his mouth, Spike began to peel Xander's clothes off. He drew his fingers over the tattoo on his consort's shoulder.

* * *

Three years earlier Spike and Xander were in a shopping center shortly after they had discovered that sunlight no longer burned Spike. They were looking for something interesting to do to pass the time when a little girl had tripped and fallen into Spike's arms. He had snarled and shoved her away, but her necklace had caught on his belt buckle.

Spike had grabbed the necklace by the charm and had glanced at it before throwing it at the child. Xander had gasped. The charm was a cross. He had grabbed Spike's hand and examined it fearfully. There were no signs of any damage. Xander had immediately dragged Spike into a ceramic store and Spike had touched every religious icon that he could find.

Xander had been thrilled. His mate was impervious to the sun and to crosses and Xander had suspicions that holy water wouldn't affect Spike either. Too excited to be still, the pair had run howling down the street.

They passed a tattoo parlor and Xander pulled Spike to a stop. "I want to celebrate." Spike hadn't been able to resist Xander's excitement and followed his mate inside, watching Xander's face as the cross was permanently etched into his consort's skin.

* * *

Spike purred as Xander arched into his touch, grinning at the memory that Spike had brought to the forefront. Spike smiled back and continued to pull off Xander's clothes. Xander reached out and stroked a single finger over Spike's jean clad cock.

"I love you, Spike."

"I know, love." Spike unbuttoned his own pants before tearing off his shirt. When he was somewhat undressed, his black jeans caught at his ankles, stopped by his Docs, Spike pounced.

Xander rolled them so that he could lick his way down Spike's body to capture his straining cock. Spike's purr grew louder and he twined his fingers into the sable locks of his mate. Spike grunted as he heard a knock on the door.

Xander never stopped in his rhythm, bobbing his head up and down Spike's length as he struggled to untie the vampire's Docs. He released Spike and began licking at his ball sac, dragging the heavy boots off of Spike's feet and freeing his legs from the jeans.

Another knock and Spike growled. "Fuck off!" Angel took that as an invitation and walked into the room.

Xander's ass was facing him as he kneeled in between Spike's legs. Angel growled low, reaching out to touch the beauty before him. Spike hissed and pulled Xander up the bed, roaring at Angel and thrusting his mate behind him.

Xander panted, confused at having been pulled away from Spike's cock. His lust-addled brain evaluated the situation and he grinned. He began to kiss and bite Spike's neck, wrapping his arms around the pale form in front of him. Xander pinched pink nipples as Angel fell to the floor before Spike.

"I'm sorry, Spike, he's just so…" Spike pulled away from Xander, reaching out to drag Angel onto the bed. He kissed his sire deeply.

"You can play, but do not touch what is mine. Is that understood?" Angel nodded, his eyes wide in anticipation. Spike moved back to his mate and began to lave the boy's neck. Xander groaned and then howled when Spike's fangs tore into his neck, once again laying claim to his body.

Angel looked on in abject lust, unsure of just what to do. He couldn't touch Xander, could he touch Spike? He reached out an arm and stroked one lean leg. Spike never released his hold on his mate's throat, but reached out to lay a hand on Angel, offering his approval without words.

Angel jumped off the bed and quickly tore his clothes off. Spike took advantage of his absence to lay his consort out on the bed. Xander rolled them, covering Spike's smaller form with his own. He kissed Spike and moved his lips down to his lover's neck. He bit hard, drawing a small amount of blood, earning a pleased growl from his mate.

Angel climbed back onto the bed, running his hands up and down Spike's side, careful not to touch the warm skin that beckoned him. He knew that if he touched Xander, he wouldn't leave the room in one piece.

Spike shoved Xander off of his body, giving his sire a larger expanse of skin to touch. Xander leaned over Spike, biting his nipples, drawing them into tight nubs. Angel kissed down Spike's torso, licking the area of skin between thigh and stomach.

Spike grabbed a fistful of dark hair and guided Angel to his erection. Angel shuddered. He hadn't taken a lover in over a hundred years. In fact, the last person he had bedded was currently combing his fingers through Angel's hair, tugging and stroking the fine strands.

Angel wrapped his lips around Spike's cock, working the member in the way that once drove the younger vampire mad with desire. Spike smiled up at Xander, who was kneeling beside him. "Want to see what it's like to be inside someone?" Xander's eyes lit up and he scrambled down to the end of the bed, positioning himself behind Angel.

"What do I do, Spike?"

Spike moaned and wrapped his fingers tighter through his sire's hair. Xander waited patiently as Spike struggled for control. "Lube, pet. Get the lube."

Xander crawled back up the bed to dig through the bedside table. Liberating the tube from the overfull drawer, he returned to his position behind the older vampire.

"Ok, love. Now pour some over that great expanse of ass and start rubbing it in with your fingers."

Angel jumped slightly when the cold lube hit his skin. Angelus almost never bottomed. He had screwed young William in every position imaginable, but had only allowed Spike inside seven spectacular times. Angelus had liked it too much to allow it to happen more often. He would have submitted to Spike in a second, thereby destroying the entire sire/childe relationship. He always suspected that Spike knew, too.

Xander slipped two fingers into Angel, not feeling the need to be gentle. After insuring that the opening was thoroughly coated with slick, Xander smeared some on his cock and lined himself up. He looked over at Spike who was watching him intently.

"Go ahead, Xan. I want to see." Spike's fingers remained tangled, Angel began to suck furiously at Spike's twitching cock and Xander pushed into the cool depths, never taking his eyes off of his love.

"Oh, Spike! So tight!" Xander thrust harder into Angel's unresisting ass. Spike grinned at the look of pleasure on his consort's face. Xander's first time. Spike was thrilled that Xander was experiencing the exact same sensations that he himself had felt all those years ago when Angelus had first allowed him in.

Angel bit down gently on Spike's dick, causing the blond to jump and thrash. Angel allowed his fangs to drop slightly and he scraped the skin around the base of Spike's cock as he deep throated him, drawing the scent of blood in through his mouth.

Spike groaned and shot his cool seed into his sire's waiting mouth. Angel released him with a gasp, panting as Xander continued to thrust into him. Spike wriggled out from under Angel and pushed Xander away from the older vampire.

"Spike!" Xander threw his best pout at his mate and Spike rolled his eyes.

"Patience, pet." He tossed Angel onto his back and maneuvered Xander so that he was lying atop the other brunette. Legs were adjusted and Xander happily slipped back inside Angel as Spike knelt next to Angel's head, watching as his lover fucked the older vampire.

It was so fucking erotic.

Spike leaned over Angel and pulled Xander to him. Xander reached out and sliced open Spike's neck with his ring, quickly dropping his hand back down for support. Never losing his rhythm, Xander cocked his head to the side. Spike plunged his fangs back into his mark and Xander latched onto the wound he had made.

Angel watched the two in silence. The feelings that were filling him were so primal and familiar; he wanted nothing more than to let go. Angelus roared and freed himself from the cage he had struggled against for so long. Blood dripped carelessly from two necks and ran across cool skin.

A final thrust and cool semen spurted across Angelus' chest, mixing with the blood. Xander released Spike's neck and howled, filling Angelus with his heat. Spike immediately pulled Xander from Angelus' depths and slammed his consort down on his reinvigorated cock.

Xander rode Spike with abandon. Angelus watched jealously, but contained himself, choosing to respect his childe's wishes. Spike came with a roar and golden eyes suddenly drove into Angelus' brown ones.

"Sire?" Xander turned at Spike's whispered comment, staring at Angelus. He scrambled off of Spike's lap and sat beside his mate, watching the older vampire warily.

"Childe." Angelus reached out a hand and stroked Spike's sharp cheekbone. He smiled at Xander, the desire to touch the younger brunette burning in his eyes. "Thank you for freeing me." Angelus rose from the bed and strode from the room, leaving his clothes lying where they had fallen. Xander heard a door open and shut and knew that the vampire had retired to the room that Rodchester had prepared for him.

Spike looked at Xander in wonder. "That was Angelus!" Xander smiled and the two lovers moved down in the bed, drawing the covers over their bodies before falling into the arms of sleep, eager to seek each other out in their dreams.  


### Chapter Eleven

### 

The afternoon found Rodchester sleeping underneath the kitchen table. Willow looked at him curiously, wondering why the minion didn't sleep in one of the other four bedrooms she had discovered when wandering the house.

Willow had considered leaving and going back to her own apartment, but she wasn't sure she could face anyone right now, even Tara. She was confused and needed to find someplace that she could sit and meditate in peace.

Opening the refrigerator door, she discovered a bowl of grapes. She picked up the bowl and sent a quick prayer to the goddess that the fruit was still edible. She sat at the table, careful not to step on the sleeping vampire. She grinned. Xander's life was strange.

Spike stalked into the room, causing Willow to jump in fright. "No worries, Red, just need to get my pet some food. Rodchester!" The minion's head struck the bottom of the table as he jerked awake. "Xander's hungry."

Rodchester scurried out from under the table and began preparations for the morning meal. "Don't forget that you need to feed Red here, too."

Willow smiled at Spike's thoughtfulness, then frowned, remembering. "Where's Buffy?" Spike shrugged and glanced around the kitchen as if she was hiding in the corner.

"Have no idea. Angelus put her up somewhere." He looked at the young woman closely. "I remember you. You were dancing with Xan and the Slayer. Was temped to taste you that night, you looked so sweet and inviting."

Willow blushed and stammered. She wasn't real sure how to take that. "Um, thanks?" Spike nodded and strode from the room. Willow followed behind, intrigued by the vampire.

Spike threw himself down on the couch and lit a cigarette, blowing the smoke away from Willow. "Sit, Red. Food'll be ready soon." Willow sat down next to Spike, confused as to why she felt so comfortable with him. He was a vampire, a killer; he was… really cute with his hair all messed up.

Xander walked into the room and Willow blushed. She just thought that her best friend's boyfriend was cute. Xander apparently agreed, because he grinned at Spike and climbed into his lap, wrapping the dark blond hair around his fingers.

"Look at you." Xander leaned in and kissed Spike on the mouth. Willow watched, amazed as Spike carefully held his cigarette away from Xander. "All sleepy and curly headed." More kisses were exchanged. Xander finally climbed from Spike's lap and wandered into the kitchen. Rodchester approached him with a plate full of food and Xander returned to Spike's lap, plate in hand.

"Hey Wills. How did you sleep?"

Willow jumped when the minion appeared at her side, offering her a plate. She accepted it with a wary smile and began to eat. "Slept fine. This is wonderful!" She shoved more into her mouth.

"I know. That's why I picked him. He was the chef-slash-concierge at this hotel we stayed at in Vegas. Man, after all the crappy food we ate there, I wasn't letting this one go." Willow shrunk back. Her Xander would have never allowed something like that to happen. Her Xander wouldn't have chosen someone and had him turned just to serve him.

Xander glanced at Willow, almost reading her thoughts. "I'm different, Willow. I am the consort of Spike, William the Bloody. I'm different."

Spike proved Xander's point by leaning in and piercing his consort's neck, allowing the blood to flow. He kept an eye on Willow as he licked up the length of Xander's throat, collecting every drop of the precious fluid.

Willow shuddered and returned to her food.

* * *

Angelus prowled out of his room, disgusted with the clothing he had been provided. He flung the cotton fabric at Spike, who was sitting on the couch with his consort in his lap. "What is this shite? Send your man out to get me some real clothes!"

Spike grinned up at his sire. "Rodchester! Give my sire his clothing!" The minion arrived with leather pants and a silk shirt in hand.

"Much better," purred Angelus. He dragged on the pants before turning to look at Spike and Xander. Xander was asleep on Spike's lap, his head lolling back on his lover's shoulder. Angelus could see dried blood on Xander's lips and knew that Spike and Xander had exchanged blood, again.

At the end of the couch, Willow lay curled up in a ball, moaning in her sleep. "Where's the Slayer, Angelus?" Spike questioned his sire.

"Garage. Couldn't find a decent place to chain her so I stuck her in the trunk of the DeSoto. Why do you still have that piece of crap anyway?" Spike looked offended and Xander growled in his sleep, turning his face towards Angelus.

"He always like that?" Angelus pointed at Xander.

"Yeah," Spike replied proudly.

"Lock the witch in the bedroom and have your minion keep an eye on her. Let's go get this fucking thing out of me." Angelus pulled on the shirt and stormed down to his room. Spike roused Xander and the two went into their bedroom to dress and prepare for the battle.

* * *

The Initiative had not changed anything since their successful rescue of Angel. Spike and Xander led Angelus directly to the door hidden in the depths of the drainage system. Xander stunk of fear and Spike pressed his lover into the wall, piercing his throat in a swift move, calming his mate with his touch.

Angelus twitched when the scent of Xander's blood reached him. The boy was absolutely delicious. He was going to have to find himself a pet, soon. He wanted to feel that warmth again.

Angelus growled and pulled Spike away from his consort as their embrace became more passionate. Xander stayed against the wall, panting, flushed from his lover's kisses.

"Later," Angelus growled. Spike stalked down the length of the pipe, licking Xander's blood from his lips. He fiddled with the wires that were still hanging from the doorway, glancing back at Xander when the door slid open.

Xander walked up to Spike's side and Spike leaned in to clean the last of the blood from Xander's neck. "Finish that later, love." A final lick and the two lovers followed Angelus into the pristine hallway.

"What's the plan?" Xander's muttered question rang out loudly.

Angelus hissed back, "Get this fucking thing out of me, then burn the place down." Spike quirked an eyebrow at his consort and Xander laughed, slapping his hand over his mouth to contain the laughter. Spike grinned back and Angelus snarled at the pair. "Shoulda' left you both at the house."

They found a stairwell that Xander and Spike had missed their first time in the complex and silently treaded down to the bottom floor. Angelus pushed the door open, extending his senses, testing the air for anyone who might be around.

He moved forward, uncertain as to what he should be looking for. "Psst!" Xander's hiss caught his attention and the young brunette waved both vampires over to him. He pointed at the window embedded in a solid door. Spike peered through the glass and nodded. Counting silently, Spike and Xander rushed through the door, grabbing the white-coated man before he even knew they were in the room.

Spike held the man firmly as Xander tapped out commands on the computer lying on the counter. Angelus looked around the room, wondering what his childe's consort was doing. He could see nothing in this room that could get rid of the tracer in his body.

"Here!" Xander exclaimed. Angelus peered over Xander's shoulder at a picture of himself. It was a close up of his beaten and bruised face. Xander scrolled through several pages before stopping and pointing at a diagram. "It's in your hip." Angelus slapped a beefy hand over the indicated area. "I can cut it out," Xander commented confidently.

Spike smirked at the expression on his sire's face. His consort was doing an excellent job of intimidating the older vampire.

"Spike, knock that guy out or eat him or something and get over here and help." Xander shoved Angelus out of the way and began preparing the room for surgery.

"Do have any idea what you are doing?" Angelus asked uneasily.

"My consort can take apart and put together just about anything. It's his gift." Spike's pride was obvious in his voice. Xander grinned and walked over to Spike, kissing his mate passionately. Spike pulled away long enough to smash the panicked technician over his head and reached out for his mate, allowing the white clad tech to drop to the floor.

Xander clung to Spike, pulling back long enough to slice Spike's neck with his ring, before latching onto the wound. Xander swooned as Spike's powerful blood passed his lips, the taste offering comfort and reassurance. Angelus growled, but was ignored by the other two men. He got the message, understanding that he was not their priority and would have to be patient if he wanted their help.

Finally, the pair broke apart and Xander turned to Angelus. "Strip and get on the table, face down." Angelus dropped his pants and climbed onto the table, wondering what was going to happen.

Spike walked over to the door, keeping an eye out for anyone who might need to come into the room. Xander found a scalpel and began cutting into Angelus' flesh, drawing out a howl from the vampire. "Shut the fuck up, Angelus! Do you want someone to find us?" Xander slapped the vampire on the ass before returning to his task.

Five minutes later, Xander had found what he was looking for. He pulled out the small silicone chip, holding it in front of Angelus so that he could see it. "Here's your problem." Angelus snarled at the chip, grabbing it out of Xander's fingers.

Xander rolled his eyes at Spike and began sewing up his mate's sire. He slapped Angelus on the ass once again, drawing a warning growl from the chest of the older vampire. "All done. Let's get out of here."

Angelus climbed off the table, wincing at the pain in his hip as he pulled up his pants. He was sure that Xander had done more carving than was actually necessary to get the chip out. Spike looked back from where he was standing with Xander.

"You're not bringing that with you, are you?" Spike indicated the bloody chip in Angelus' hand.

Angelus looked down at the small chip and shook his head. "No." He dropped it to the floor and crushed it beneath his boot.

"Let's go." Xander's nervousness has reappeared and he was eager to get out of the complex, he needed to get his mate away from the psychotics that ran the place. Spike purred quietly and pulled Xander close, knowing that his mate was worried.

Suddenly, a shape passed by the window and Spike and Xander hit the floor. Angelus heard them drop and immediately reacted, hitting his head on the table as he fell to the floor.

Angry voices filtered through the heavy door. "What do you mean you lost them? You went all the way to Texas and you lost them?" Spike caught the scent of the people outside the door and looked at Xander. Xander sniffed the air, understanding what Spike was trying to tell him. Four soldiers, all of whom had participated in the attack in Fredericksburg, and one female stood outside the door.

Spike nodded to the back of the room, and Xander began creeping across the floor. When he reached Angelus, he grabbed the stunned vampire and dragged him along behind him. Spike followed, keeping his eyes and ears focused on what was happening outside the room.

A groan caught his attention and he cursed himself for not killing the tech when he had a chance. The voices outside the door paused and Spike cursed again. "Fuck!" He scrambled across the floor and grabbed his mate and his sire. "There has to be another way out of here."

Xander looked around and finally pointed at a door half-hidden behind a row of filing cabinets. The mated pair moved across the room and began shoving the cabinets out of the way, giving them access to the door.

Spike forced it open and peered through it, seeing nothing but an empty hallway. He nodded and dragged Xander out the door, seeing his sire struggling to his feet behind them.

The three raced down the hallway and found themselves at an open entrance to the cavernous room that held the demon prisoners. "Shit!" Xander muttered under his breath and looked around the room. Armed guards stood in various positions around the room, all obviously on alert for anything out of the ordinary.

Spike looked around the room and finally decided on a plan. "Let's go." He grabbed Xander's hand and began walking confidently across the room. The guards turned and focused their weapons on the pair, but Spike simply ignored them.

Shots rang out, piercing cool and warm flesh alike, but the pair kept moving forward. When they reached the other side of the room, Angelus roared and the soldiers spun to focus on the new threat.

Spike quickly ran his fingers over Xander, checking for serious injuries. Xander's warm eyes burned into Spike's cool ones and the pair nodded in synchronization. They released each other and raced to the closest soldiers, snapping necks each time they reached one. Angelus joined in the fray, limping as his hip split open under the stress.

When all of the guards were subdued, Xander looked around for an escape route while Spike hunted for a distraction. "We should go out the same way we came in!" Xander shouted and pointed towards the hallway that was somewhat visible several floors up.

Spike nodded his agreement and laughed aloud. He had found his distraction. He grabbed one of the dead soldiers and frisked him, coming up with a card key. He ran the key through the station that he had found and hit a button. The walls trapping the demons in the cells flickered and then disappeared.

The demons that were capable left their cages, looking for prey, seeking revenge. More soldiers entered the room at the same time and the two groups immediately attacked. Spike raced over to Xander and looked around for his sire. Angelus raced towards them, an evil glint in his eye.

"Found a small armory." Angelus held up a handful of explosives. He triggered them and the trio sped out of the room, heading towards freedom. They almost made it to the door to the tunnel when the explosives went off. Angelus howled in triumph and the mated pair laughed at the elder vampire's exuberance.

They raced back into the drainage tunnel and Xander jerked Spike to a stop. The adrenalin rush from the surgery and escape was overwhelming. He had to possess his mate.

Xander fell to his knees in front of Spike, drawing out the vampire's swollen cock and sucking hard. Spike dropped his head back against the wall and thrust into his lover's mouth. His orgasm quickly rushed from his body and Xander stood, closing Spike's jeans.

"Let's get out of here." Spike leaned in and licked a trace of himself off of Xander's lips and they both laughed.

* * *

Willow watched the news on the TV in her bedroom. There were fire engines, police cars and ambulances all over the campus. Lowell House had burned to the ground, falling through the ground into an apparent natural crater underneath the fraternity. Willow knew better.

She chewed her bottom lip, hoping that Xander and Spike had made it out of the complex alive. She knew that it had to have been them that set off the explosions that had brought down the Initiative.

She looked at the locked door and back at the TV. Goddess, she hoped they had made it out in time.

* * *

Buffy woke slowly, unaware of her surroundings. Finally, she figured out that she was trapped in the trunk of a car. She wiggled around in her makeshift prison, banging at the walls, trying to find a way out. After about fifteen minutes, she gave up. She was weak and thirsty and couldn't remember what had happened.

She remembered going to find Angel and finding him with Spike and Xander. Xander! Her friend had disappeared without word, running off with a vampire. Buffy began losing consciousness, drifting back into the darkness.  


### Chapter Twelve

### 

Spike and Xander crashed into the door, unable to keep their hands off each other. Angelus followed behind, more subdued. Rodchester opened the door, allowing Spike and Xander to fall into the house, landing in the foyer. Angelus stepped over the pair, shoving them out of the way so that he could shut the door.

Spike rolled them so that he was lying on top of his consort. "Wanna fuck?"

A scarred eyebrow went up and Xander grinned at the look on his mate's face. Xander nodded and the two struggled to their feet.

Angel's voice broke through their lust. "What about the Slayer?"

Both men stopped in their tracks. They had forgotten about Buffy. "We don't want to fuck her. You can if you want." Spike nodded in agreement and the couple began kissing once again.

"That is not what I meant!" Angelus snarled.

Spike looked at Xander, wondering what his consort would decide. Xander looked back, considering. "What will we do with Willow?"

Spike shrugged. "Turn her? She seems to like Rodchester and it wouldn't hurt to have a witch on our side."

"I don't have a problem with your turning her, but I'm not sure I want to be responsible for another fledge." Xander looked contemplative, gnawing on his lip. Spike leaned in and took the abused lip in his own mouth, piercing it with a fang, drawing in the essence of his lover.

Angelus was quiet while Spike and Xander talked, considering what turning Willow might mean. "I'd take her." Xander looked at Angelus and shrugged.

"As long as you treat her right…" Xander trailed off when Spike's fangs broke through his skin. He moaned and dropped his head back. "Spike, you turn her, I don't want him having a sire's control over her." Spike nodded, tugging at Xander's skin in the process.

"Slayer first." Spike latched back on to Xander's neck the moment the words passed his lips. He released the wound after a moment, looking up at his lover. "You need to taste her blood, love. Slayer blood is simply amazing." Spike grinned at his sire, knowing that the older vampire had never indulged in that particular treat.

They headed for the garage, pausing in the kitchen so that Xander could get Rodchester started on supper. As they entered the garage, the men could sense that the Slayer was awake and trying to control her breathing and heartbeat.

Xander flipped the light on and checked the doors. When he made sure that Buffy couldn't escape, he looked around for weapons. Their garage had nothing made of wood in it, so he turned the light back off and moved to the trunk.

He held up a hand and could see two pair of glowing golden eyes peering at him through the darkness. He popped the trunk and sprang away, knowing that even with his increased strength, he was no match for the Slayer.

Buffy flew from her confinement, seeking out the enemy. One blow, two, to her head and she fell to the floor under Angelus' onslaught. "Thought you'd be more of a challenge." Buffy flinched at the sound of Angelus' voice.

"Angel?"

"No. Not Angel." Another blow made contact and Buffy could hear the sounds of heavy breathing echoing throughout the room. Angelus pulled away from his prey, glaring through the darkness. "Do you have to do that now?" Moans answered his question and he sighed, leaning against the car, waiting for Xander and Spike to return to the task at hand.

Buffy climbed to her feet only to be struck back down. Spike released Xander and stalked over to the Slayer, pulling her up and holding her in a Vampire's embrace. "Pet? Come here." Xander walked over and stood in front of Buffy, a reverse of their usual hunting position.

Buffy struggled and struck out at the two strong bodies that were pressed up against her. Buffy couldn't see anything, it was too dark. She heard a low chuckle and froze, the sound of Angelus' throaty laugh terrifying her. Spike jerked her hard against him, forcing the air from her lungs. She tried to fight and the arms tightened even more.

Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she realized what was happening. She was going to die.

Spike pierced the Slayer's throat, opening a wound for his consort. Xander drank deeply, feeling the power of the Slayer flood through his system. He stepped away, waving Angelus into his position. Spike and Angelus struck as one, fangs burying deeply into the neck of their prey. They dropped the lifeless body to the ground and then kissed deeply.

Xander stepped up behind Spike and ran his fingers along both vampires' erections. "Let's take this to our room." Xander carefully pulled his mate away from his sire and led them to the master bedroom. Rodchester was waved away and the trio stripped as they moved down the hallway.

* * *

Willow pressed her ear against the door, listening as the three men passed. Obviously she wasn't going to be let out any time soon. She turned back to the bed, wondering what was going to happen to her.

* * *

Angelus growled when he was shoved down on the bed. "You want to play again, Sire?" Angelus nodded. "Same rules apply." Angelus thought back to their previous encounter, the encounter that had freed him from his pesky soul.

"No problem." He reached out for Spike and drew the smaller vampire down on top of him. They began to kiss, fangs coming to the fore, blood spilling across the sheets. Xander leaned back on the headboard, cock in hand, watching as his mate seduced his sire.

When blood began to flow, Xander groaned and leaned in, lapping at Spike and Angelus' lips, joining in the kiss. Spike growled when his sire's attention moved to his mate and Angelus quickly backed away. Spike captured Xander's lips and the lovers embraced, drawing on their mutual need.

Spike pulled back and examined Xander's torso, leaning in to kiss the marks left behind by the soldier's bullets. Spike hated to see his lover's perfect skin marred, no matter how briefly. He probed the wounds gently, looking Xander over to insure that there were no bullets left in his body. Each bullet hole on Xander's abdomen had a matching exit wound on his back. "Poor, love. You ok?" Xander nodded and Spike returned to kissing him breathless.

Spike glanced down at his sire, breaking the kiss. "Want to see you fuck him one more time, love." Angelus quickly turned onto his stomach, eager to feel Xander's heat once more. Xander snarled and Angelus felt a cool liquid run down his buttocks.

Xander tossed the bottle of lube to Spike and thrust without warning into Angelus' cool cavern. They both groaned at the unfamiliar sensation. Xander looked in Spike's eyes, drawing on his mate's strength. "Thank you, Spike. I never knew what this could be like. Love you so much." He grunted as he thrust harder into Angelus' ass, never breaking eye contact with his mate.

Angelus rolled his hips and moaned under Xander's touch, the heat of their joining burning into his flesh. He knew it wouldn't be long, he could feel his orgasm building up from his toes.

He could smell Spike's arousal, a scent that was once as familiar as his own. Angelus panted and gasped, unable to maintain any control under Xander's touch. Angelus moaned and howled as he came, his cool seed shooting across the bed. Spike quickly shoved him out of the way and pounced on his mate, rolling them to the floor.

As soon as their bodies hit the floor, Spike lifted Xander and dropped him onto his lubricated cock. Xander growled when Spike's cool length split him, pushing harder into the pain.

Spike thrust into his lover's ass, pinching Xander's nipples. Xander rode Spike roughly, grunting with the effort. "Spike!" Spike sat up and shifted their position, wrapping Xander's long legs around his waist. Xander ran a finger gently over Spike's jugular before raising his ring to the smooth flesh. He sliced the skin and latched his mouth over the wound as Spike bit into his throat.

Xander threw his head back, allowing Spike to feed unimpaired. He could smell Angelus' release and the scent of blood and come was overwhelming. Xander groaned weakly and Spike released his hold, looking deeply into his mate's eyes.

Xander wrapped his arms around Spike's neck and pulled his mate closer so that their foreheads touched. "Love you, love you… mine… my vampire." Xander's voice was hoarse, rumbling over his partner's body like a velvet glove.

Spike's eyes rolled back as Xander's words broke through his pleasure. "Oh, Xander, yes, love… Yours. My mate, my love." Both men moaned out their completion and collapsed to the floor, drifting into the arms of sleep.

Angelus looked down at the pair. He had always thought that his William loved like no other. He had been proved wrong. The pair had a powerful bond. He rolled off of the comforter and used it to cover the entangled lovers. He then crawled up and snuggled down under the sheet, bathing in the scents that surrounded him. He had to find himself a pet…

Rodchester moved away from the door and returned to the kitchen, wrapping up the food he had prepared and placing it back into the refrigerator.

* * *

Willow jerked awake as her bedroom door creaked open. She looked at the door, smiling when Xander's face appeared. Spike walked in behind her friend and Willow sat up, drawing the covers to her chest. "You're going to turn me, aren't you?"

Spike nodded and Xander moved to wrap his arms around his childhood friend. "Spike is going to turn you and we'll keep you with us for about a year. You need your sire for at least that long. After that, if you're ready, Angelus will take you." Willow's eyes widened as she listened to Xander calmly detail her death.

"Will it hurt?"

Spike moved to her other side. "Not if I don't want it to. I'll be a good sire. Anything you want, you will have, with only two exceptions. Xander belongs to me and I belong to him. You will not come between us at any time. My consort has asked that I not partake in sire's rights with you and I will respect his request. Understand?"

Willow nodded and Xander laid her back on her pillow. He began to unlace her peasant top. The top that Tara had bought for her. "Tara!"

Xander pulled back and looked at her questioningly. "Tara? Who is that?"

"Tara is my girlfriend. I don't want to hurt her. Spike please! Don't let me hurt her!" Both males could feel the panic thrumming through Willow's slight form.

Spike pulled Willow's hands away from his chest. "We'll leave town as soon as you awaken." Willow nodded and leaned back into Xander's embrace. Xander continued unlacing her top, exposing her small breasts.

Spike leaned in and pierced a pink nipple, allowing the blood to spray into his mouth. He grabbed Xander by the neck and drew his mate down to taste Willow's warm blood. Willow shook in fear, but Xander's weight was reassuring.

Spike straddled Willow's waist, Xander kneeling beside him. Spike leaned his head down to Willow's throat, gently allowing his fangs to pierce her skin. Willow's emerald eyes locked with Xander's and Xander watched as the life faded from her. He smiled when she took her last breath and reached for Spike's wrist.

Xander lifted his lover's wrist to his mouth, kissing the non-existent pulse point gently. He sliced Spike's wrist down to the bone and Spike pressed the wound against Willow's mouth and she began to suckle. Xander leaned in and kissed Spike as his mate's blood summoned a demon to his friend's cold body.

After a time, Spike pulled his wrist away and Xander licked it shut. Spike pushed Xander to the floor and Xander reached out to open Spike's fly, drawing out his erection. He laved the head the way he knew Spike liked before dropping his head down to engulf Spike completely.

Spike moaned and thrust into his lover's mouth, grunting when Xander pulled him further off the bed, exposing his opening to the younger man. Xander slipped a finger into his mouth beside Spike's cock and then slid it into Spike's ass. The combination of Xander's mouth stimulating his cock and his finger stimulating his prostate caused Spike to explode into his lover's mouth. He grinned down at his mate as Xander swallowed his seed.

"I love you, Xander."

"Love you, too, Spike."

* * *

When Willow awoke, the first thing she was aware of was the bed shaking. The second thing she was aware of was her hunger. She could smell something tantalizing very close to where she was laying, but she couldn't reach it. She snarled and growled when she realized that she was chained to the bed.

A snarl from her right caught her attention and she quieted immediately. She looked over to see her sire pounding into a brown-headed man. The man had his head thrown back and Spike's fangs were buried in his flesh.

Willow pulled at her chains, desperate to partake of her sire's meal. She reached for the man and Spike slapped her hand away, his claws drawing blood. Willow pouted, unsure as to why her sire wasn't sharing his kill.

Memories began drifting through her consciousness and she found a name for the dark-headed man. Xander. Xander belonged to Spike and Spike belonged to Xander. She remembered!

A panicked squeak caught her attention and she turned her head to the left. A young woman lay next to her, bound and gagged. She knew this one too! "Harmony."

The girl looked at her with wide eyes. Harmony struggled with her bonds, panic overtaking her system. The bed continued to shake and Xander began to grunt with each thrust of his lover's hips.

Xander moaned happily and Willow could smell his seed spilling out of his body. The bed shook again and Spike released Xander's neck to roar out his own orgasm before collapsing onto his consort. He turned and looked at his childe, his eyes gleaming. "Hungry?"

Willow nodded desperately and Spike reached out a hand to loosen her chains. She immediately lunged towards Harmony, rolling the woman off of the bed. Willow dove after her, becoming entangled in her restraints. She howled in frustration and began yanking at the chains, attempting to free herself.

A warm hand engulfed her ankle and she was dragged back onto the bed. "Calm down, Willow, we'll make sure you get fed." Willow's golden eyes looked deep into the once familiar chocolate brown ones.

She could sense no fear from the human, only acceptance and strength. She could feel the power radiating from him. He belonged to Spike. He was her sire's chosen Consort. He was her sire. Willow purred and pressed into Xander's touch. Spike growled and she pulled her hands away. Right, Xander belongs to Spike. Willow pouted between her fangs.

Xander reached out and released Willow from her bonds, allowing her to drop to the floor, landing on top of the gift he had chosen for her. Harmony Kendall had teased Willow since kindergarten. Not anymore.

Spike watched as his childe disappeared beneath his field of vision. He pulled Xander to his chest and purred loudly. "It worked, she thinks of you as sire, too." Xander smiled and both men glanced over when a red head appeared over the bed. Willow grinned through blood tinged fangs, and all Spike and Xander could do was smile back.

* * *

Angelus looked down at the paper in his hand. He looked back towards the house, wondering if he should go back for just one more moment with them. No, he had things to do. He had to protect his family.

He tossed the limp body over his shoulders and made his way down the familiar path to Revello Drive. He positioned Buffy's body on the front porch; angling her so that the drawing would be the first thing anyone saw when they opened the door, followed by her pale face.

As he was examining his artistry, he heard a noise behind him. "Angel?" He turned.

"Cordelia."

* * *

The sunrise broke the horizon and Joyce yelled for her youngest daughter to get the paper. The front door opened and a scream broke the quiet tranquility of the morning.  


### Epilogue

### 

"I hate England! It's wet and foggy!" Each word passed forcefully from the brunette's mouth.

"Shut up, pet, I'm trying to fuck you senseless." Spike slapped Xander on the ass and continued to pound into his lover. Xander grinned and wiggled his ass, causing Spike to lose his rhythm. The vampire snarled and jerked at Xander's hips. Xander lost his grip on the wingback chair that he had been leaning over and fell to the floor, the two men landing in a heap of tangled limbs.

Xander laughed and Spike unwound himself from his consort's body. "Think that was funny, love?" Xander nodded and them gasped as Spike thrust back unto his body. Spike lost his composure when Xander squeezed his ass tightly around Spike's cock and finally began to laugh along with his mate.

Xander grinned up at his partner and Spike smiled down. Lost in each other's eyes and hearts, they didn't hear the doorbell. The doorbell rang again, breaking through his lusty haze and Spike growled. No way was he leaving his warm body and warm fire to answer the bloody door. Rodchester scurried past, racing through the lengthy hallways, trying to reach the door before the person left.

Xander leaned his head back in offering to his lover. Spike leaned in and bit into Xander's sweet flesh, earning a round of applause for his efforts. Spike released Xander's neck and the two lovers looked to the side to see who was praising them.

"Willow!" Spike snarled as Xander tried to pull away. "Do you mind, childe? Go wait in the atrium, we'll be there soon." Willow laughed and stuck her tongue out at her sires before turning to look for Rodchester. The year that she had spent with her sires had shown her that baiting the minion was a wonderful pastime.

Spike returned to his lover's neck. "It's your fault she's so cheeky. You let her get away with anything," Spike whispered into his lover's ear.

"Yeah right! Who was the one that always let her eat in bed? Rodchester never got all those sheets clean!" Xander's retort ended suddenly. "Why are we fighting when we could be shagging?"

Spike shrugged and returned to his task of buggering his mate senseless.

* * *

The two men found Willow in the basement, chasing a naked Rodchester around the room. "No miss! I'd rather… Master!" Rodchester ran behind Xander and Xander chuckled.

"Willow, in all the time you have known Rodchester, have you ever been successful at getting him into bed?"

Willow considered Xander's question. "Never."

"Then why do you keep trying, pet?" Spike looked at his childe curiously.

Willow chewed on her bottom lip, looking every bit the child she had been so many years ago. "It's fun?"

Xander grabbed her in a bear hug and carried her out of the room. Spike smiled at Rodchester then left the room to the embarrassed minion.

"Why do you really do it?" Xander whispered in Willow's ear.

"It is fun. He's been dedicated to you and only you for so long, that it's a challenge to see what he'll do in situations where you are not a component."

"Ah."

"Nice house, by the way, Spike finally get his family's digs back?" Willow looked around the atrium of the huge mansion, taking in the stained glass windows and warm gothic designs.

Xander looked around. "Yeah, it's a little big for just the three of us, especially since Spike still makes Rodchester sleep under the kitchen table, so we have a lot of room to ourselves. I like the view though." He opened the front door to gaze upon the beautiful park across the road. "Still hate England. Too wet."

Willow shrugged. "Good for vamps though!" Spike joined the pair and the trio walked out to the waiting car.

Willow took the couple to the club where they were to meet Angelus. Xander whistled low. Lush gardens surrounded a large lake. The Hurlingham Country Club sparkled with life. Its Georgian façade was stunning and evocative of a long past age of grandeur and style. Spike pointed out two peacocks that darted across the drive as they approached the front gates.

As their driver pulled away, Xander and Spike looked around the beautifully landscaped gardens, opening their senses to search for their sire. They found him in the ballroom dancing with an older woman who was dripping with diamonds.

Xander scoffed and poked Spike in the side, pointed to the side of the dance floor. Cordelia stood there in a fire red dress, rubies decorating her long neck, emphasizing Angelus' mark.

"You should hear her heart beat, pet. It's off the charts. Wouldn't want to be Angelus when she gets a hold of him." Xander studied the jewels adorning Cordy's neck, noting how they danced and shimmered against her throbbing pulse. He nodded in agreement and the two men walked over to join their sire's pet.

A Maitre D' stepped in front of the men, looking down his nose. "That is not appropriate attire. I am going to have to ask you…" Spike allowed his game face to flash at the chittering man. The man stammered, "Of course. Absolutely no problem." Xander laughed and the two continued their journey.

Xander stepped up behind the woman who had once filled his dreams. "Dance?" Cordy beamed at him, shooting an ugly look at Angelus before joining Xander on the floor. The dance ended and Angelus released his dance partner, a diamond bracelet neatly tucked in his hand, before walking over to his childe.

"Is it ready sire?" Spike didn't glance away from his mate as Xander moved gracefully across the floor.

"Yes. What is Xander doing with Cordelia?"

"Dancing, you tealeaf. If you would claim her proper, you wouldn't have to worry about her running off with other people. What's it been, five years? Everyone knows that you two are going to be together forever anyway. It's only a matter of time before she forces you to turn her, or, for that matter, just asks me nicely…"

"Can it, Spike. Let's go."

Spike raised an eyebrow and Xander led Cordelia from the dance floor, joining his mate and sire before moving across the room. Two other figures appeared behind them, quietly joining the group.

Xander leaned over and kissed Spike's ear. "Did it work?"

Spike looked at his sire who was arguing loudly with his pet several steps in front of them. "Oh, yeah. You should have seen his face when I said I would turn her!" Xander laughed and the pair kissed deeply before hurrying to catch up with the others.

"There she is!" Cordelia hissed at Xander, indicating a dark haired young girl standing beside a stuffy looking older man.

"Got it." Xander stripped off his coat, leaving himself clad in a burgundy silk shirt that clung to his muscled chest and tight black chinos that Spike had forbidden him to wear outside their home. Spike scowled at his lover and Xander smiled indulgently as he handed his jacket to his mate.

Xander strutted across the room, aiming for the shy looking girl. He talked to her for a moment, charming her guardian as well, before leading her away towards the dance floor.

When he reached the archway that effectively blocked them from her guardian's view, Xander leaned in to speak with the shy woman-child. "Why don't we go to the conservatory and talk?" She nodded, unsure, and followed the handsome man towards the isolated room.

When they reached the conservatory, the girl tried to scream, realizing that she was surrounded by demons. She reached into her skirt for the stake that her watcher had insisted that she bring, but her hand was batted away by a beautiful blond man.

The blond grabbed her arm and shoved her towards the tallest vampire in the room before grabbing the man who had escorted her in. She gasped when the vampire bit into the brunette's neck, fearing for the life of the man. She was more shocked when she saw the brunette man smile and slice the vampire's neck open, twisting his head to lap at the crimson stream.

She gagged and struggled, stopping when the female vampire approached, looking at her curiously. Willow looked up at Angelus. "You know, I never realized how small Buffy was."

Angelus smiled. "I know." The terrified girl looked up when a screech resounded through the room.

"Get your hands off that cow, Angelus! I am tired of watching you paw your way through every female in this place!" Cordelia walked over and slapped the young woman in the face. "Penn! You take her!"

The fourth male walked over, his head tilted to the side. His three-piece Saville Road Suit emphasized his physique and the girl saw madness behind his gold-rimmed spectacles. "What is your name, my child?"

"M..molly." She stammered under the demon's frightening gaze. Penn reached out and drug his finger over Molly's face, lightly touching her. Molly flinched when she realized that he had carved something into her skin.

"Damn it, Penn! You still doing that Puritan shit?" Spike had lifted his head from Xander's neck just in time to see his brother carve the cross into the Slayer's skin. "Thought you had grown out of that!"

Cordy rolled her eyes. "As if! He still needs to do his little serial killer thing in every town we visit!"

"Enough!" Angelus' eyes were cold. "Do it."

Willow stepped forward, her game face still in place. Molly could see that the vampire's eyes were no longer gold, but an inky black. Dark veins scored across her skin and the Slayer watched in wonder as the lines criss-crossed across the demonic visage and her red hair turned to black.

"Hecate and Artemis I call on your powers.  
Heed your humble supplicant.  
Let that which binds work its will.  
Enslave the Slayer and allow me to work my will.  
Let the Champion of Mortals be bound to my will.  
I beseech thee to allow the Pure to be bound to darkness and pain.  
Bind her mind and hands to the power of my device.  
So mote it be."

Wind began to blow through the room, and Molly screamed, as something seemed to dig into her skull. The pain grew more intense and she finally blacked out. Willow continued to repeat her chant for several more minutes before stopping.

"Is that it, Elvira?" Xander grinned at Willow.

Willow crinkled her nose at her sire. "Yes, the chip is in and I did a sweep to wipe out her memories of us. Where'd you stash the fledge?" Willow looked at Penn and he pointed towards the darkest part of the garden.

Penn carried Molly out into the garden while Angelus helped Cordelia pick her way down the path. Spike and Xander hurried ahead to prepare the fledgling. When they all arrived, Angelus, Penn, Cordelia and Willow concealed themselves as Spike and Xander woke the Slayer.

They leapt behind the shrubbery just as Molly opened her eyes. The fledge, who had been drained to almost nothing by Willow, struggled to his feet, smelling the delicious scent of Slayer.

Molly spun around, trying to remember how she had gotten outside. Noticing the vampire, she pulled her stake that her watcher insisted that she carry out from under her skirt and attacked.

As soon as her stake pierced the vampire's chest, a shot of pure agony struck her brain. Bright white light filled her senses and she collapsed to the ground, unable to withstand the onslaught.

Spike jumped out from behind the bush, staking the vampire and disappearing before the Slayer could regain her senses.

"Seemed to work, sire." Spike caught Xander in a tight embrace, celebrating their victory with a kiss.

Angelus nodded and grinned. "Yes, it did."

Cordelia tapped Willow. "Are you sure that you did the spell correctly? The chip will move with the spirit of the Slayer into each girl that is called?"

"Of course, I'm sure!" Willow's voice was angry.

Angelus rolled his eyes at their interaction and wrapped an arm around each of his women. Xander and Spike joined hands and began strolling off in the other direction, stopping every few feet to kiss and grope. Penn tagged along behind his sire.

Angelus grinned evilly; his family was safe. The House of Aurelius had triumphed over the Slayer line once and for all.  


### The End

### 


End file.
